Frozen 2 The Movie
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Two years after The Great Thaw, peace has returned to Arendelle, the sisters known as Anna and Elsa have reforged their bond while Anna prepares to marry her love Kristoff. But then a storm hits and with it, brings a young teenage boy who has a special connection to the two sisters. Now these three heroes and their friends must unite to save the kingdom.
1. Recap

**Frozen 2 The Movie**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap:** At an early age, young Elsa was born a magical gift that allowed her to create and control ice and snow, creating winter wonderlands, beautiful ice sculptures, and eventually… talking snowmen. She and her younger sister Anna were very close when they were younger and often used the ballroom as their own personal playground thanks to Elsa's ice powers. But one night, there was an incident and Elsa's power nearly killed Anna forcing their parents to consult with the trolls and remove all traces of Elsa's power from Anna's memory. Fearful of what her power could do to others, Elsa lived in isolation for most of her life, even after her and Anna's parents passed away. When the kingdom finally opened its gates and Elsa was crowned Queen, due to her being the oldest, her powers were revealed to all during a fight with Anna, forcing the new Queen to flee but not before setting off an eternal winter that left all of Arendelle frozen. In response to this, Princess Anna set off to retrieve her, leaving her new fiancé, who was the general cause of Anna and Elsa's fight, in charge. She soon gained the help of a ice seller Kristoff, the reindeer Sven and the talking snowman Olaf but when she finally reached her sister's ice castle another fight broke out and Anna's heart was accidently frozen, endangering her life. Learning that only an act of true love can thaw her heart Anna and her allies race back to Arendelle to get her fiancé Hans to kiss her. But Anna was betrayed by Hans, Elsa captured and scheduled to be executed and all hope lost. Until Anna manages to save Elsa before freezing, which proved to be an act of true and pure love, saving her life. Now knowing that love can help her control her powers Elsa unfroze Arendelle and saved the kingdom. After which Elsa gained acceptance from her subjects, Arendelle cut off ties to Weselton, whose Duke tried to kill Elsa out of fear and Hans was returned to the Southern Isles to face judgement and finally Elsa and Anna regained their bond while Kristoff entered a relationship with Anna herself and all was well. But soon… they'll discover that there was something else that their parents never told them before they died and that not everyone has a happy ending… after all… while secrets may have a cost, as they all soon learned… the truth does to.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is simply a catch up chapter to remind everyone of what occured last time. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Or at least I'll try.**

**Tagline: Ice meets Fire**


	2. Current State of Arendelle

**Chapter 2**

In the city of Arendelle, things couldn't be warmer, or sunnier and after two years the whole kingdom was at peace, following the great thaw and the start of the reign of the Snow Queen Elsa.

Throughout the kingdom people were walking around and minding their own business as they went about their everyday routines with big smiles on their faces as they talked amongst themselves. Several children race down the pathway laughing as they played their games while the animals sniffed the beautiful and recently bloomed floors and sighed blissfully.

All in all everything was peaceful and everyone had already accepted Elsa for who and what she was and loved her for it.

As for the now twenty-three year old Queen herself, she still spent most of her time in the castle but also sometimes went outside and used her power to entertain and dazzle her subjects nonstop. At the moment, she was standing on the tallest tower of the castle and leaning over the railing looking somewhat bored.

While everything was peaceful in her kingdom Elsa gazed out toward the horizon looking bored as she continued to lead against the railing of the balcony.

As she continued to look outward with a thoughtful look in her eye, she idly floated a marble sized snowball between the fingers of her left hand, a smile on the corner of her lips at the joy of not having to hide anymore. She stopped and looked down as the sound of laughter seemed to be coming from the courtyard below.

Just as Anna had been trying to make up for lost time with her by spending as much time as she could with her, so too did Anna seem to want to make up for all the time lost in the world. Right now, she was doing that by playing with the local children in the courtyard.

There seemed to be a dozen children in the courtyard, all of them chasing a laughing and now twenty-year old Anna. She stood and admired her sister's dexterity as she flipped, spun, and jumped out of the reach of delighted children. It was only till the pack of children split up were they able to corner Anna and dog pile her. Several shrieks of laughter later, and Anna was able to pull herself free and waved goodbye to the children who chased each other back to town. Elsa smiled, as she knew where Anna was going to next.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, a flushed and sweaty Anna was near the front doors of the castle panting a bit as Elsa approached her smiling.

"Did you have fun?" Elsa asked her sister innocently. Anna laughed and darted forward to grab Elsa's hands and twirled both of them around.

"Oh Elsa! You bet I did! All those happy faces, the laughter… oh it was amazing!" she exclaimed. "Why couldn't we have always lived like this?"

Instantly she stopped twirling them and the light faded from her eyes when she realized what she just said. "I mean... umm... I didn't... I'll shut up now," she stuttered.

Elsa giggled a bit. "It's ok Anna, I understand," she assured her before sighing. "It's just so nice to finally be in hiding anymore…"

"Yeah, hard to believe we managed to get everyone used to it in under two years huh?" Anna remarked.

"Yeah, it is." Elsa agreed. "I only wish I had known the secret to controlling my powers long ago…"

"Oh come on, Elsa, you can't blame yourself." Anna tried to assure her.

"Maybe… maybe I already knew… when I was little… but after I…" Elsa said, before her voice trailed off on a sad note.

"Elsa… the trolls… they gave me back my memory of those days." Anna admitted. Her older sister turned to her surprised. "They told me about what happened… and I'm sorry."

"What? Anna, what do _you_ have to be sorry for?_ I'm_ the one who did that to you, simple as that." Elsa tried to tell her sister.

"It was an accident. And it wouldn't have happened if I had just stopped moving so much and listened to you… I never should have woken you up in the first place…" Anna said, full of guilt. "Everything's that happened to us… that's happened to _you_… it's all my fault."

Anna turned away with a guilty expression while her older sister approached her and put her hands on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh Anna… you shouldn't blame yourself, this was my fault as well." Elsa told her. "I couldn't control my powers back then and you got hurt, so I am to blame as well, simple as that."

"But I…" Anna began.

"No Anna, I told you not to blame yourself for something you had no control over." Elsa said, sternly. "Listen, you cannot change something that can't be changed. The past is the past and we _both_ must stop dwelling on it and look to the future."

"I know but… I still feel responsible." Anna admitted.

Elsa sighed before stepping back and speaking with a small smile. "Anna listen," she said as her younger sister turned to her. "Our story may not have such a happy beginning but look at how it all turned out in the end; the kingdom is at peace and the gates are open for good, you have Kristoff, Olaf and Sven by your side and I no longer have to hide who and what I am anymore. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Anna sighed, with a look on her face that said that her sister was completely right. "Yeah… I guess it does," she smiled. "Thank you, Elsa."

"Always here to help." Elsa nodded. "After all… you're the only family I have."

Anna nodded sadly as they both turned to the covered up picture of their parents, who died out at sea nearly five years ago

"You think they would be proud of us?" The Snow Queen wondered.

"I _know_ they would be." Anna nodded with an encouraging smile, which her sister returned. Then Anna frowned hugged her sister gently as the two sisters both embraced in a sad hug. Anna then spoke with tears in her eyes. "I miss them…"

"I know Anna… I do to." Her older sister nodded.

The two of them stood before their parents sadly as they both comforted each other and held each other close till they finally stepped back.

"So anyways…" Elsa said, attempting to change the subject. "How are you and Kristoff doing?"

"Oh, we're doing great! He says he has something really special planned for today." Anna replied, smiling.

"Well I'm just glad you found someone who makes you happy." Elsa smiled also.

"Thanks. And I'm sure_ you'll_ find someone who makes _you_ happy too someday." Anna assured her.

"You think so?" Elsa asked, hopefully.

"Come on, when have I ever been wrong?" Anna inquired with a confident face and folded arms.

"Well…" The queen began."

"Sorry, don't answer that. Speaking of making people happy… where's Olaf?" Anna inquired. They both looked around for the little snowman but couldn't see him anywhere until they then heard a little cry coming from the hallway.

They turned and saw a laughing Olaf the snowman entered with Sven the reindeer chasing after him and his own personal flurry still over his head. He seemed to be holding a tasty looking treat in his woody branch hands and waved it around playfully as Sven tried to take a bite out of it, only for Olaf to pull it away.

"Come on, Sven! Get the tasty looking and somewhat disgusting treat!" Olaf called out with a laugh as they ran all over the room not noticing the two royal figures close by. Until Olaf's head ends up turning the other way around after Sven knocked it back. "Oh! Hey, guys! How's it going?"

The girls laughed a bit as the two continued their antics, seemingly believing that they weren't even in the room.

"Hey Olaf! Uh… what are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Oh me and Sven are playing tag and I think it gets Sven more motivated when he's trying to kiss something that looks like my nose!" The snowman said as he waved the carrot in the air again and pulls it away playfully before Sven could bite it.

"Well, be careful, ok little guy?" Elsa told him. "Don't want you getting hurt."

"Aw, don't worry, I never get hurt!" Olaf stated, happily as he unknowing leaned against a suit of armor and caused to collapse on him after he added a little too much pressure. The two royal sisters winced a bit before Olaf popped up with a helmet on his head. "I'm ok, guys!"

"Uh… hey Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Yeah?" The snowman asked.

"Do you know where Kristoff is?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… can you take me to him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why, she wants to know what Kristoff has planned for her today." Elsa said.

"He has a plan?" The snowman inquired. The Snow Queen nodded. "Hmm… you know, I think he mentioned something like to me earlier… something important… something life changing… something he specifically told me not to tell you or else he'd melt me. Ooh! I know what it was! Its…"

Anna quickly stopped him before he could finish. "Whoa there, Olaf! Let's this be a surprise, ok?"

"But I thought you wanted to know."

"Yeah, but now I think it's better if I let him surprise me."

"Good idea." Elsa nodded. "Otherwise then it wouldn't be a surprise."

The snowman gasped sharply. "Your right! The surprise would be gone!" Olaf realized. "And really? Who wants that? Whoo! It be worse than yellow snow and you do _not_ want to be the same room as yellow snow? Am I right?"

Sven just nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Anna, your secret's safe with me!" The little guy promised. "I promise I won't tell Kristoff that we've been talking about him and his secret at all!"

Just then, Arendelle's official ice master and deliver AKA the now twenty-three year old Kristoff Bjorgman walked into the room, whom Sven greeted warmly.

"Hey, boy! Good to see you" he said, happily. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Your secret." Olaf then blurted out, the sisters and Sven gave him an annoyed glare. "Oops…"

"You told her!?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"No! Just that you had a secret, and you were waiting for the right and that you were going to…" Olaf began before Kristoff quickly covered his mouth.

"Uh… hey Anna, what you say we get started on our little 'romantic picnic', huh?" he asked.

"Sure! I'm up for it!" The Princess said as she walked arms and locked arms with him.

"Then let's go." Kristoff smiled as he and Anna walked off with Kristoff holding something in his other hand.

Elsa turned to Olaf, folded her arms and gave him an amused smiled plus a raised brow, while Sven just continued to glare at him.

"What? At least they're having a romantic moment right?" The snowman said.

"Yes… and best of all… the kingdom is at peace and everyone is happy, especially Anna." Elsa said, warmly. "Olaf… I think the worst is finally behind us."

"Yeah… Olaf sighed. "So you want to play catch the carrot with us?"

"A little later, just got to take care of a few things first." Elsa assured him as she began to leave.

"Ok!" Olaf cried. "Come on Sven! Catch the carrot!"

Olaf then began to run off with the carrot he was holding in his stick hands trailing behind, Sven panted and licked his lips as he chased after it.

Little did Elsa know that 'the worse' had not arrived just yet and everything that came before was merely a foreshadowing of the dark times that were still to come. A upcoming danger was coming… _darkness_ was coming.


	3. A Storm is Coming

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, while Arendelle was enjoying its long desired peace in what seemed like forever, something else was occurring, far out in the raging seas.

As the furious waves raged on and the ominous thunder-cloud above continued to rumble with thunder and emit streaks of lightning very few seconds. Something big began to make its way through the thick blanket of fog. Something that would give anyone a feeling of dread if they looked at it too long.

It appeared to be a warship with large three-masted tattered dark sails that were as dark as a night and it had a jet black colored hull that gave it a bulky yet threatening appearance. The ship was 220 feet long and 32 feet wide with room for 350 tons of coal. It's hull was also heavily armored with plates and didn't look that easy to sink it all, it also had multiple weapons and cannons ready to go, several spiked accessories and a skull mounted on the front of it. Every part of her had been reinforced, beefed up and braced. All in all the ship had a very mean look to it and seemed to be built solely for combat and not exploration.

The rough waves hit and brushed against the thick hull of the ship over and over but it didn't seem to bother or slow it down one bit. It was still too foggy to see just who was driving it at the time, but whoever it was, he or she or they were headed straight for a large and rocky piece of land.

The giant ship stopped as soon as it hit the rocky surface of the land, but no matter how hard the rocks were, they did little to scratch it up, though it did cause it to stop.

Then someone big and burly jumped off the ship and landed on the ground below, creating a small tremor. He emitted a low growl as his eyes narrowed while he proceeded forward, his large boots making a loud 'thud' with each step he took.

As he proceeded forward down the path, the raging winds blew fiercely past him, almost like the hurricane, but it did little to slow him down. The sky was dark, gray and full of thunder clouds. Flashes of lightning went off every few minutes, revealing only brief glimpse of a giant and dark figure walking past all the strange rocky formations. The storm around him was small, isolated, but nothing to really worry about.

* * *

The big man soon arrived at a somewhat large and clear area filled with large rocky spikes surrounding it. The stranger looked around. He seemed to be expecting someone, but there was no one there, in fact there didn't seem to be any life anywhere within sight, just the dark rocks and a strong breeze blowing away the little pebbles away. The man quickly grew impatience and let out a loud yell.

"_GUNN__!"_

His yelled echoed all over the island he stood on and seemed to travel to a great degree before it finally faded like the wind.

Just then he caught sight of someone running and fumbling towards him in the distance. Along the way, the short little man tripped and fell into something wet, evident by a small splash. The big one just growled, looking more impatient than ever. Eventually the man reached the round halo shaped circle the one on the ship was standing in.

The little man was short, obese, mustachioed and worn down clothing. He fell to his knees in front of the big man and panted while he tried to catch his breath. He then looked up towards the giant of a man, another lightning flash revealed his appearance fully this time.

The man was instead, massive, muscular and burly, easily dwarfing the little man that kneeled before him. He wore a large black cape that matched his ebony hair and beard and he wore black, Viking armor with spikes. His skin was dark, with many gruesome scars on his face. The fierce determination and anger in his coal-black eyes was clear. His name was Koll, the Viking.

The little man gulped as the big one above him continued to glare down at him, angrily.

"Your late, Gunn." The big man known as Koll finally spoke. "Very, _very_ late..."

"Uh… my apologies... but look! I got it!" Gunn declared as he took out a small round orb from his robes and held it out.

Gunn was then grabbed by the collar and forcefully held up so the big man could look him straight in the eyes, which frightened him greatly.

"I said you were _late_. You know how I don't like to be kept _waiting_." Koll reminded Gunn in a dark tone. "There will be no reward for you."

"But… but… but that's not your deal! I give you the orb, you give me treasure! _That's_ our deal!" Gunn pointed out, as he tried to figure a way out of the situation he was in. The giant then began to choke him a little.

"That deal… just _expired_." The big man stated.

"I was afraid of that…" The obese man managed to squeak out.

"Now we have a new one…" Koll said before throwing Gunn into the ground hard and then stepping on him with his big boot, with any more effort it seemed that he could crush the little man like a bug if he wanted to and it really looked like he wanted to. "The orb… or your _life_."

"You… certainly drive a hard bargain mister Koll." Gunn admitted with a sheepish smile as he slowly held up the orb in his hand. "Here… take it. It's yours."

Koll actually seemed a bit pleased as he bent down and picked up the orb with his two giant fingers and got his foot off Gunn, allowing him to breathe once more.

"Excellent… the first step in destroying Arendelle is nearly complete." Koll mused as he held the orb in-between his fingers.

Gunn's ears perked up at this. "Arendelle?" he asked as he got up. "You mean the kingdom ruled by the legendary Snow Queen?"

"The very one." Koll confirmed.

"But… but why would you want to attack there? It's never done anyone any harm. Even _I_ wouldn't steal from there." Gunn confessed. "They're too nice!"

"_Wrong_." Koll growled, making Gunn flinch. "They _have_ committed wrongs… against _me_… The queen _and_ her sister's ancestors committed a crime against me that I cannot forgive. They _wronged _me. They took what was rightfully mine. _They denied it_! And the current heirs… they have no idea what they have done. But they will soon. And _I_ will make them pay… every last one of them!"

"You seem fairly certain that you will be able to do it…" Gunn observed. "You know how powerful the Queen is? Even if you _do_ attack Arendelle, she will fight."

"She will _lose_." Koll boasted as he began to walk off again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Gunn questioned, alarmed.

"To put this orb to good use." The Viking answered as he continued down his current path, away from the clear circle and up a somewhat steep hill with large black spikes coming out of the ground.

He soon began to make his way up what appeared to be a winding staircase made of rocks that lead to the very top of the hill, he looked over the cliff with a steely gaze. Gunn saw this and scurried after him, trying to catch up to the imposing Viking.

"But… but you can't be serious!" Gunn said.

"I am." Koll stated, firmly.

"But power inside the orb… it may be too wild for you to control!" Gunn told him. "The dangers of unleashing it now, in his state, in his location… you don't know what it could do!"

"I don't care about the risks!" Koll bellowed, as he turned to the scared Gunn. "And I don't care what a weasel like _you_ has to say about it. I just want to make that family _pay_. _That_ is a promise and I intend to fulfil it!"

Koll raised the orb to the sky where it shot a beam of what appeared to be lightning into the already dark sky above him. After a little and after a short rumble something began to happen. The clouds began to spin slowly in the air, as if a hurricane was starting. The clouds then darkened even more, blackening the skies further, as the thunder continued to rumble even more. Then tiny drops of rain then began to drizzle, and then pour down hard, as it nearly began to flood the island they stood on, almost. And to make it even worse, the lightning became then more violent and loud as flashed all around them, making it sound like there was an angry dragon in the sky.

As this happened, Gunn shook in absolute fear while Koll smiled a bit, pleased by what was occurring, it was like he didn't even notice the raging thunder-storm he had created and enhanced to a monstrous degree.

"Yes… yes! Perfect! Time to give Arendelle the rude awakening it has been waiting for!" Koll declared.

Gunn rushed over to him. "Please! Stop! This is madness!" he pleaded. "Please Koll! Don't do this! I am a thief! Not a murderer! Don't make this my fault!"

Koll turned to him, looked quite fed up. "I find your constant prattling useless thief. Just as _you_ are now useless to _me_," he said as he grabbed Gunn by the throat again.

"No! Please, no!" Gunn begged as Koll turned and held him over the edge of the cliff he stood upon.

"Besides… you have only _yourself_ to blame, weren't it not for _you_ I never would have found this orb and with it, I will _finally_ get my revenge on Arendelle for causing me to be exiled, disgraced and condemned as a criminal! They will all pay! All of them! And really… surely you saw this coming."

"No… I didn't… I really didn't…" Gunn confessed.

"Too bad." Koll said, coldly as he quickly dropped Gunn, who screamed loudly as he fell down towards the raging seas below and soon was washed away and swallowed by the monster waves.

Above him Koll continued to stand over the cliff as lightning flashed near him and he stared towards the seemingly bright horizon up ahead. He also noticed the super storm he created was expanding and heading straight for the parts of the area that were all sunny and calm, including Arendelle, which was where it was headed for.

"Yes… a _storm_ is on the way Arendelle… Enjoy these final moments of peace." he mused while the storm around him raged on.

Koll smirked a bit as he watched the darkness slowly develop the light, not noticing that a lone vessel was being guided towards the kingdom as well thanks to the large waves that he created. It appeared that two things were headed for the kingdom now, one being a source of darkness and another being a currently unknown package, but whether this being would aid them or destroy them was up to the hands of fate themselves.

* * *

**Voices**

**Koll: Gerald Butler**

**Gunn: Charlie Adler**

**Author's Note: **P******arts of this chapter were inspired by various forms of media that I like, admire and honor.**********


	4. Into the Storm

**Chapter 4**

At the same time, while Koll was unleashing his dark storm and sending it straight for Arendelle, it's ruler was busy sitting in a somewhat small room with books on the shelves and a desk for her to write on, judging by all the books and the portrait of the late king it seemed to be the library. As the clock ticked and tocked, Elsa just continued to write on the piece of paper in front of her and she looked greatly bored by it. When she finally finished she let out a deep sigh.

"Finally…" she said as she got up and walked over to her large shelf of books. All of which involved geometry. "Now to catch up on some reading."

She then began look through her books and find one she found interesting until suddenly, as she pulled out one of the many books, she heard something click.

"Huh?" she remarked, surprised.

Elsa was even more surprised when the bookcase somehow split in two and slowly divided itself. She backed away as the two bookcases separated and then revealed something behind them. It appeared to be a large and dusty old book rested on a little pedestal inside a large and wide red shelf. Elsa looked greatly shocked by this and wondered how she had been unable to notice this or even trigger it until now.

The Snow Queen then cautiously approached the old brown book. It seemed to have gold markings on it and a strange symbol on the front of it. She then reached out and took the book off its pedestal, half expecting something to happen yet nothing does, much to her relief. Elsa then stared at the book.

"What is this?" Elsa whispered to herself as she held the book in her hands and rubbed its dusty cover. She then rubbed the symbol on the front of it and suddenly it came back to her. "Father… this is _his_ symbol… this is his journal…"

Elsa then opened the book and as she flipped through the pages she saw strange markings on them, as if it was written in another language so that no one else could read it but him.

"What is this strange language?" she wondered. She then heard a knocking at the door which caught her by surprise. "Uh… yes?"

"Your majesty? It's me."

It was her servant Kai, she quickly began to hide the book under all her papers, though because she was in a hurry it wasn't very well.

"Uh… yes, one second, Kai." she said. After she thought she hid the book she turned towards the door and straightens up. "Alright. Come in."

Kai, her servant then entered the library with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Queen Elsa," he said.

"Kai." Elsa smiled with a nod.

"Everything alright?" The servant asked.

"Uh, yes, everything is fine." Elsa partially lied. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, we were wondering what kind of food we should serve to the French Dignitary during his next visit and we believe we should ask you about it first." Kai explained.

"Oh, of course." Elsa nodded. "Go right ahead."

Kai was about to speak when he noticed the not so hidden journal covered in papers on her desk behind her. His curiosity getting the better of him, he pointed at the journal.

"What is that?" Kai pointed out. Elsa saw that he was pointing at the book and her eyes widen.

"Oh, uh… nothing." Elsa denied.

"Elsa…" Kai said, a bit sternly. He knew he was speaking out of turn and that it would get him in trouble if talked sternly toward the Queen and call her by his first name, but he did it anyway.

Elsa sighed, knowing that she had been caught. "Fine… I was looking through my father's journal," she said as she revealed the book. "I found it behind the bookcase but it's written in… some kind of code… something I can't understand."

The young Queen handed the book to Kai who looked at it thoughtfully for some reason. Elsa could instantly detect a change in Kai the moment he held the book in his hands.

"Kai?" she spoke up. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… yes, it's… it's nothing." Kai assured her as he handed her back the journal. "I'm afraid I can't read it either, it appears whatever secret your father was trying to keep hidden, he kept it _very_ hidden."

"I see…" Elsa said a bit sadly. Feeling sympathetic, Kai then stepped a little closer to Elsa. He knew it was against protocol but he knew she needed to hear this.

"My Queen, I know it is not my place but… I know things have been difficult for you lately, what with your powers and parent's deaths and I know none of us in the castle talk much about them…" Kai began.

"It's alright Kai…" Elsa tried to assure him.

"No, it's not," he said, cutting her off. "I wish I could change that but I can't."

"So… what do _you_ think he wrote in this journal?" Elsa asked the servant.

"I am not sure… however…" Kai began, catching Elsa's attention. "There was a rumor… long ago… that the King _knew_ that you would receive your powers long before you were born."

Elsa gasped softly and gazed at the coded journal and then at the portrait of the man she had loved and admired for so long, then finally she looked at her servant hurt and studied him, weighing the information that was just imparted to her.

"W-Why would my father ever keep something like that from me?" Elsa questioned. "Why wouldn't he tell me about this journal?"

"Queen Elsa, please understand that while your father was a wise and just ruler, he was also a _very_ secretive man." Kai told her.

"Yes… I know." Elsa nodded, as she looked at the journal once more. "And I need to know what he wrote in this. Find someone who can decoded it as soon as you can, please."

The servant nodded. "As you wish my queen," he said before a serious look appeared on his face as he turned and left the library almost in an instant, closing the door and leaving Elsa looking very conflicted and confused as she stared at her father's encoded journal.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Arendelle, the talking snowman known as Olaf was currently merrily skipping around town, and the fields, enjoying summer with great glee. He then spotted a flower and smiled brightly.

"Ooh! Hello!" Olaf said to the flower before sniffing it and sighing. He then looked like he was about to sneeze but held his carrot nose to prevent it from flying. But unfortunately his head went flying off instead. The sound of his head grunting from afar was heard.

Just then a little kid ran up to his lonely body and placed his head back on his body.

"Whew! Thanks!" Olaf told the child, cheerfully.

"You're welcome!" The kid said as he ran off while Olaf put his nose back on. He then heard a bunch of other kids calling to him.

"Hey! Mister Olaf! Wanna play?" One kid asked.

"Sure!" Olaf agreed happily as he ran over to the kids laughing, and occasionally tripping and rolling, along the way. The kids also seemed to enjoy his presence, despite the fact that he was a talking snowman and laughed along with him.

"So, what are we playing?" he asked once he reached them.

"Keep away!" A girl chirped.

"One person stands in the middle and tries to catch the ball that the other guys are trying to well… keep away." A smart sounding kid explained.

"Sounds complicated… I love it!" Olaf cheered.

"Hey, so… are there any other friends of yours that want to play also?" A girl inquired.

"Uh… well I could get Sven! He _loves_ games!" Olaf said.

"No we meant other talking snow people, like you!" The boy said.

"Like… like me?" Olaf asked, surprised.

"Yeah!"

"Oh! But uh… there are no other talking snowman like me…" Olaf said, sounding sad for the first time in forever.

"Oh…" The boy said, sadly while the other kids lowered their heads.

"You kids go ahead and play, I'm going home." Olaf said, depressed as he began to walk away.

"You sure you don't want to play?" The smart kid inquired.

"Nah, just because I'm feeling blue doesn't mean _you all_ have to." The snowman said as he continued to tread off.

* * *

A little while later, Olaf was on top of the balcony's railing looking over the city with a lonely and sad look on his face. Then Sven appeared behind him and grunted to get his attention but the snowman didn't turn around.

Olaf sighed. "You know Sven, I know I should be happy, and I am! I get to enjoy summer, spend time with you, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa, spell flowers, run around and do everything snowmen do… _in summer_!" he said in a dramatic sing-song voice before becoming slightly depressed again. "But I kinda feel a bit lonely… it's not easy being the only snowman, you know?"

Sven nodded and grunted sympathetically as he comforted his frosty friend. Then Olaf was hit with an idea.

"Oh, I know!" Olaf cried as he got off the railing and turned to Sven. "I'll try to find Marshmallow!"

Sven grunted in surprise, once he heard the talking snowman's 'big plan' and then he shuddered when he remembered the giant evil snowman that tried to kill them when they went to talk to Elsa two years ago.

"Look, I know he's really grumpy and on the very tall North Mountain and all, but maybe he's changed!" Olaf suggested, optimistically. The reindeer just gave him a look that said 'Really?'. "What? It could happen! It has been two years."

The reindeer continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Your right…" Olaf said, depressed. "I guess I am just the only _nice_ talking snowman around…"

Olaf leaned against the railing of the balcony once again sighing a depressed sigh before he spotted two familiar faces below him and Sven.

"Oh, hey! There's Kristoff and Anna! He's probably gonna tell her his big secret now!" Olaf realized. He then began waving and shouting. "Hi Kristoff! Have you asked Anna about…"

Sven quickly covered his mouth, but even though his voice was muffled the snowman continued talking, much to Sven's annoyance.

* * *

Below the young and happy couple were walking through the streets of Arendelle, holding hands, smiling at each other and pretty much enjoying each other's company.

Kristoff took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "Man, I love this time of year. Everything's so warm and bright..."

"Doesn't it affect your ice business?" Anna pointed out.

"Well yeah…" The big man admitted. "But right now all I care about it spending time with _you_."

"Aw!" Anna said, touched.

"Boy, hard to believe that just two years ago you were nearly wed to a guy you _just met_ that day." Kristoff remarked.

"Yeah, but you know I've come a long way since then and now I _know_ what love is." Anna stated, determined. "Plus it's also nice to imagine how much Hans is paying for his crimes right now."

"Big time." Kristoff agreed.

"So… what else you want to talk about?" Anna smiled up at him.

"Oh, um, well we've been together for a while now, but unfortunately we can't stay dating forever so..." Kristoff began to say.

"Wait... are you breaking up with me?" Anna asked, a bit scared.

Kristoff chuckled. "No, of course not." He then stepped down a few steps, and knelt in front of Anna, much to her confusion, he reaches inside his pocket with one hand, and the other taking her hand. Kristoff extracted the pounded iron ring from his pocket. Anna's eyes began to widen. "I'm asking you marry me."

Anna gasped sharply and after a few moments, her eyes began to tear up as she smiled a wide smile. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Of course it's yes!" she cried as she hugged Kristoff tightly as he twirled her around.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear you say that." Kristoff smiled.

"What? You thought I'd say 'no' you big goof?" Anna smirked with an elbow nudged.

Kristoff shook his head, smiling. "Never for a second."

"Good." Anna said as she and Kristoff hugged once again. The big man sighed.

"I'm telling you… _nothing_ can ruin this moment…" Kristoff smiled. Just then he, Anna, along with Elsa, Olaf and Sven, who were looking out of the castle at the moment, plus the citizens of Arendelle saw something that caused them all to start worrying and looking concerned. It appeared to be a pitch black thunder cloud that was slowly covering up the blue skies and bringing with it rumbling thunder and flashes of lightning.

"Except _that_…" The ice master remarked.

The rumbling thunder also caught the attention of the Queen herself. She stepped out on to the balcony and looked up towards the dark cloud along with Olaf and Sven by her side. Though Anna was the only one among them that didn't seem to bothered by it.

"What? A storm cloud? What's the big deal about _that?_" Anna asked, before a large amount of wind began to blow in their direction, practically pushing them back a few feet.

"Uh… no problem! It's just a little breeze!" The Princess said, trying to stay optimistic.

"Are you serious!?" Kristoff exclaimed as the storm began to pick up.

The rain hit the ground so hard that pieces of earth flew up in the wind and was blown away, lightning could be seen constantly and thunder its noise more than three church organ on Christmas night, the wind was so powerful that the wagons were flying all over the place, houses were beginning to get destroyed or simply removed thanks to the storm.

Bolts of lightning then came down and struck the ground hard and fast, one violent explosion after the other And while some people managed to get out of the way and flee from the lightning bolts before they hit many other people were also sent flying, including members of the castle guard, the ones who protected Arendelle and the Queen from harm and now they were getting taken out one by one.

Rain also began luring in buckets, and soon you couldn't see anything more than few paces in front of you.

People began to scream and panic as the storm continued. They struggled to fight against the harsh winds, torrential rain and incoming bolts of lightning that were striking the ground every few seconds.

Eventually Elsa emerged from the recently opened castle gates with Gerda and Kai following and attempting to stop her.

"Queen Elsa, please get back to castle!" Gerda pleaded.

"Yes, please your majesty, it's too dangerous!" Kai added.

"Not for me." Elsa said, coolly as she continued to walk forward.

Once she got outside she quickly began using her ice powers to freeze many of the incoming carts, sleighs, stands and other objects that were about to collide with the people of Arendelle.

She also saw that a large house was about to fall on top of a group of them and instantly released a large blast of icy energy that froze the falling building instantly and kept it stuck so that it could not fall any further. The people of Arendelle each breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanks the Snow Queen for saving them.

"Everyone! Inside! Now!" Elsa cried, as she tried to get everyone in Arendelle to safety. "It's not safe to be out here! Go! Get to your homes right now!"

People then began to do as she said and raced for their homes, the ones whose homes were destroyed rushed into other people's house or ran through the gates of the castle looking for shelter/

"Come on, go!" Elsa cried, Olaf and Sven then arrived and also began to guide people to the castle as well.

"This way everybody last one's there's a yellow snowman!" Olaf cried while riding on Sven.

Close by, Anna and Kristoff were trying as hard as they could to get back to the caste but the wind and hard were making it difficult.

"Come on!" Kristoff cried, as he held on to Anna and struggled to move forward towards the castle "Keep moving!"

"I am!" Anna said, loudly. "Don't let go!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Kristoff assured her. "Now let's…"

Before Kristoff could finish another gust of air knocked him and Anna back a few feet and this in effect caused Anna's new wedding ring to fly right off her finger and into the harsh air, much to her horror.

"No!" Anna cried as the wind continued to send the ring flying off towards the sea and into the open air. "No! No…"

Kristoff quickly prevented his girlfriend from going any further and killing himself, "Come on, come on! We gotta move!"

He then began to forcefully pull her back to the castle while she continued to reach out for her ring which had vanished from sight.

Elsa then noticed Anna and Kristoff and gasped. "Anna!" she cried as he ran over and began to help her and Kristoff into the castle.

"Come on, let's get inside!" Kristoff said, loudly.

"Ok!" Elsa nodded as the three of them made their way towards the gates.

"Come on guys, hurry!" Olaf cried.

"What do you think we're doing?" Kristoff questioned annoyed as they passed.

"Uh…" Olaf began.

"Never mind." The big man grunted before he grabbed the little guys stick arms and pulled him in along with Sven and the girls.

* * *

The remaining guards then all made sure the gate was closed and slammed it shut, just as the Queen and her sister and their friends had returned inside. The other servants quickly put blankets on their shoulders to help them cool off, aside from Elsa who assured them that the cold didn't bother her, it never did anyway.

"Oh Queen Elsa, are you alright?" Gerda asked, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Elsa assured her. She then turned to the others. "Ok, we should be safe inside the castle but let's make sure to keep all windows and doors sealed _shut_, ok?

They all nodded in agreement, aside from Anna who looked incredible depressed. Elsa began to approach her gently and concerned.

"Anna? What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

"No..." Anna sunk to the floor, rain and tears mingling on her face. "The ring," she sobbed. "It's gone..."

"Ring?" Elsa echoed, looking towards Kristoff.

"Long story short; I proposed, she said yes and the storm took her wing away. But uh, don't worry Anna, I can just make you another ring…" Kristoff tried to comfort her.

"It wasn't just a ring! It was our _wedding ring_!" Anna stated. "You gave that to me to propose, you actually _made_ it for me and lost it..."

"Well, at least no one got hurt!" Olaf pointed out innocently before Anna glared at him angrily. "Well… not everybody anyway…"

Anna sighed deeply as she got up. "Well then… I'm gonna have to go out and find it!"

"No, Anna! It's too dangerous!" Elsa stated to her sister, firmly. "Until this storm passes no one can leave the castle."

"But I have go! I'm sure I can find it!" Anna insisted, firmly before stomping to the door.

"Anna…" Elsa began.

"Don't do that. Don't do that…" Kristoff warned her before she opened the gates only to be met with a large gust of wind before she closed it back up again looking completely frazzled.

"And… I'm wrong," she finally said.

Everyone then let out a collective group sigh as they began to wait for the raging storm to pass, which continued to wreak havoc on their once peaceful home and create darkness for all to see.

* * *

****Author's Note: I've had permission from a fellow writer to use small parts of his fic.****


	5. Meet Bard

**Chapter 5**

The storm continued to rage on all through the night, thunder and lightning roaring like a vicious dragon as everybody tried to sleep inside their homes while the rest took shelter inside the castle and attempted to wait out the storm outside. Eventually by the time it was morning, everything quieted down outside and folks could almost see daylight shining in through the cracks inside the sealed up castle.

In on the large rooms inside the castle, the servant known as Kai entered and found Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff and the others all sitting and waiting around inside, doing their own thing until Kai caught their attention.

"My Queen, Princess, and friends, I come with good news; we've checked outside and it appears that the storm is finally over!" Kai announced. Everyone seemed relieved to hear this and sighed.

"Well _that's_ good news! Isn't that right mini me?" Olaf asked an unknown person beside him. This caused everyone to turn to him looking greatly confused.

"Mini me?" Anna echoed.

Olaf then revealed a little snowman like puppet that was half his size and looked just like a regular snowman would. He then began talking through it.

"Hi everybody, I'm Mini Olaf and I also like warm hugs!"

Everybody just stared at Olaf and his little friend 'Mini-Olaf' looking a little bit disturbed.

"You like him? I made him last night so that I wouldn't feel so lonely about being the only talking snowman around." Olaf said. "And now I'm not!"

Olaf laughed as he began to play with his 'friend' while Elsa backed away a little closer to Anna.

"Um… Anna? What is going on?" Elsa asked her younger sister.

"Don't ask me..." Anna shook her head.

"Your majesty, you should know that the storm took a heavy toll on the kingdom and many of the citizens homes were destroyed." Kai informed Elsa.

"Was anyone killed?" Elsa asked, worried.

"Thankfully not, though many of the guards were left seriously injured." Kai replied. "This leaves Arendelle very vulnerable."

"Ah, no worries the Snow Queen can just freeze anything that tries to attack us, simple." Kristoff shrugged.

"Kristoff! Elsa is _not_ a weapon." Anna scolded.

"Right… sorry…" Kristoff apologized.

"It's alright, at least it's… _somewhat_ better than being called a monster…" Elsa mused, a bit depressed.

"Oh Elsa, please don't be sad." Anna told her.

"Yeah, no one likes being sad! Not even Mini Me!" Olaf added, as his puppet nodded in confirmation.

"Queen Elsa, the people of Arendelle are scared and the first thing they need to see come out of the castle is their leader, _that_ is how important you are to them." Kai told her.

"See? People like you!" Anna pointed out.

"Well, alright." Elsa stated, confidently. "Let's go everyone."

"Ok!" Olaf cheered as they began to leave.

* * *

The front gates of the castle soon opened up and as Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and their friends slowly stepped out one by one along with the townspeople that were taking shelter inside along with them they were shocked when they saw the current state of their home and kingdom.

The whole looked of a complete mess. The docks nearly smashed from the winds and tides that smashed at the docks. The homes and buildings that surrounded and made up Arendelle had all their windows smashed, sand and sea life scattered all over the sidewalks. The palace didn't look at all that well, as it looked like a garbage truck had dumped its entire contents in the castle plaza. in truth, the kingdom of Arendelle was a wreck.

"Oh my goodness… Arendelle…" Anna breathed.

"It's completely trashed…" Kristoff remarked.

"No…" Elsa said, with shock and horror written on her face.

They then notice, just outside the castle gates, actually directly in front of the open gates… was a fisherman's ship with a large bottom, a wrecked mast and cracks all over it. All in all the vessel was in pretty bad shape and not sea worth whatsoever.

"Wow! There's a ship wrecked near the castle!" Olaf exclaimed, amazed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kristoff remarked, deadpan.

"It's Olaf, actually." The snowman corrected, not noticing Kristoff's eye roll.

"People of Arendelle, I know we are all shaken and battered by the recent storm that has torn apart are beloved kingdom, many of our guards are in poor condition yes…. But there is no reason to panic everyone, Queen Elsa is alright, so we are in good hands." Kai assured everybody, which seemed to calm mostly everybody as they clapped and cheered for their Queen, who smiled brightly, touched by their admiration. "And with her friends by her side, I have no worries for our future."

Everyone's thought were immediately interrupted when they heard a loud creaking noise coming from the ship nearby them. They all turn towards it and listen closely, due to the constant creaking and shaking coming from it, it was almost as if something was alive inside it.

"Um, Kai? Did anybody think to check that vessel for survivors?" Elsa questioned.

"Well I…" Kai began.

"Oh come on Elsa, I'm sure there's no one in that thing!" Anna insisted.

Just then a hatch on the deck of the boat suddenly swung open and soon after that a young eighteen-year old boy poked his head out the hatch and looked around wide eyed. The people looked very surprised while Anna frowned to herself.

"And I'm wrong again," she grumbled.

The boy looked to be near Anna's height and was just a few inches shorter than Elsa. He possessed brown curly hair and gray eyes. His facial features seem to be mature though he still looks young for his age and resembled Anna in a way. He currently wore a pale red shirt, a long brown cloak with a hood attached, gray trousers and worn out black shoes

The boy's eyes lit up when he saw Elsa among the crowd. "Queen Elsa! It is a _great_ honor!" he said as he approached her.

"Um… thank you kind sir, and you are…?" she asked.

"Oh! Right! Bard. Bard's the name. Bard the fisherman if you will." The boy said. "I come from _way_ up North."

"It is very nice to meet you Bard." Elsa nodded.

"So… you mind telling us how you ended up sailing right into the castle?" Kristoff questioned, as he gazed at Bard's wrecked ship. "Because by the looks of your ship… it doesn't look like you're going anywhere."

"Well I was just sailing across the sea fishing and minding my own business until that storm hit and caused me to float all the way here and made me lose all my stuff." Bard explained. "Now with my ship beyond repair I humbly ask if I can refuge in great kingdom of Arendelle."

Bard then dropped to his knees and bowed toward Elsa respectively.

"Well… I am very to hear about your ship, your belongings…" Elsa began, she then saw his puppy dog eyed face and gave in. "But of course you are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish."

Bard then sprung up and started jumping and whooping for joy.

"Oh, thank _goodness!_" Bard exclaimed, relieved as he finally stood still. "Man, I'll tell ya I wouldn't know _what_ to do if you said no just no. Makes me shudder just thinking about it..."

"Well, let me introduce to you to my family and friends." Elsa said, gesturing to Anna and the others. "This is my sister Anna, Princess of Arendelle."

"Hi!" Anna waved.

"Her fiancé Kristoff Bjorgman." Elsa continued. "Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliver."

"What? Oh come on, that's not a real thing." Bard said.

"Hey, sure it is!" Kristoff insisted. Sven grunted in agreement.

"You keep telling yourself that big guy. By the way, I take it this belongs to_ you_, Princess?" Bard questioned as he pulled out a certain ring that instantly brightened Anna up. "Tada!

"My ring!" she cried, happily. "You found my ring!"

"Yeah, it actually hit me in the face while I was sailing, figured it belonged to someone." Bard smirked as he handed the ring to Anna who happily put it back on her finger with a smile.

"Thank you," she said, gratefully and with tears in her eyes.

"No problem, well you got two wishes left, if you need me I'll be in the lamp." Bard joked.

"Anyways… the reindeer is Sven and the little guy is…" Elsa began before she and the others say Olaf running around chasing a butterfly.

"Hey! Friendly butterfly! Will you be my friend?" he asked, innocently. Bard looked at Olaf, shocked.

"Is that a talking snowman? That's a talking snowman." Bard said, stunned. He looked around and saw that everyone was watching Olaf calmly and amused and not freaking out at all. "Why isn't everybody flipping out over the fact that a snowman is walking around and _talking_?"

"Oh their used to be by now." Anna told him. "See Elsa built him and kinda brought him to life."

"Brought him to life? With those ice powers of yours?" Bard asked. Elsa looked a bit surprised by his knowledge of her powers. "Hey, don't act too surprised. A lot of folks saw you use those powers of your two years ago. You've become quite famous you know."

"Hey! Did they mention me? Am I famous?" Olaf asked, eagerly.

"No." Bard responded, a bit bluntly. Olaf winced and looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh…" Olaf said, dejectedly.

"Aw, don't worry little guy, here's something that'll cheer you up!" Bard said as he bent down and started waving his hand in front of his face up and down as he changed his expressions from happy to sad. "Happy! Sad… Happy! Sad… Happy! Sad…"

While Olaf giggled as he does this everyone then noticed a strange little mark on the back of Bard's neck. Bard turned and saw them staring at him strangely.

"What?" Bard then saw what they were staring at. "Oh yeah, my birthmark, pretty cool huh? Had it since I was born, hence the term; birthmark, heh."

Kai gasped, he seemed to know it. "The birthmark!"

"What?" Bard asked. "Is it growing bigger? Does it look good?"

"Not _that_. That birthmark… both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna have one just like that!" Gerda exclaimed.

"You have a birthmark? How come you never showed _me_?" Kristoff asked, surprised.

"Well… I'd show you but… I'd rather not show and... you've all been through enough today…" Anna said, slowly.

Gerda then approached them all holding a portrait of Anna and Elsa when they were still toddlers and stood near Kai.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna… there is something you should know." Kai told them, seriously.

"We should know what?" Anna asked.

"What aren't you telling us, Kai?" Elsa added.

"Ooh! Is it a surprise? I love surprises! Almost as much as I love warm hugs!" Olaf chirped.

Gerda then took the portrait and to everyone surprise folded it, revealing a little boy right in the middle of the two girls, it looked like he was just a year old while Elsa and Anna were only six and three years old respectively. The two sisters looked greatly surprised by this while everybody around them gasped.

"Wait… who is _that_?" Anna asked, pointing at the little boy looking very confused, just like Elsa.

"Elsa, Anna, you two are the only heirs to the throne… there is a third and he's standing right in-between you both." Kai stated.

"What?" Elsa said, shocked.

Kristoff pointed to the stunned Bard. "Him?" he asked.

Bard pointed at himself also. "_Me_?"

Kai nodded. "Yes. The young fisherman known as Bard here… is your long lost brother," he said, shocking Elsa and Anna greatly.

"We have brother?" Anna asked, surprised. After Kai nodded in confirmation, Anna looked at Bard again and her face instantly brightened up as she hugged him tightly. "WE HAVE A BROTHER!?"

"Can't breathe…" Bard muttered, a bit uncomfortable as Anna continued to squeeze him tightly and looking very excited and happy.

Anna then released him. "Oh, sorry! I'm a hugger…"

"It's true." Everybody else said, nodding in confirmation.

"Ah, no problem! I like hugs! Just as long as a can breathe." Bard shrugged.

"Wow… you knew you had a younger brother?" Kristoff remarked, as he looked the kid over. "Although… he does kinda look like you…"

"I know, it's amazing!" Anna added, excited. "I've always wanted a younger sibling of my own, and now I do!"

"A younger sibling who can do _this_." Bard added before he took out three little balls and started juggling while whistling a cheery and funny tune, making everybody chuckle a little.

Elsa then approached her servant with a serious look. "Kai… did you know we had a younger brother and didn't tell us?" she asked.

"Uh… yes, your majesty, I did, but I thought we was deceased." Kai admitted.

"Yes, it's true, he was lost in a storm like this seventeen-years ago." Gerda explained. "We looked everywhere but we never found him!"

"Well… I guess you didn't look _everywhere_ because… here he is." Kristoff said, glancing at Bard up and down, along with Sven as he continued to juggle like a clown.

"Your parents were devastated. So they made everyone swear never to speak of Bard again." Kai finished.

"Does this mean he's a Prince of Arendelle?" Kristoff asked.

"Not just a Prince… the _King_." Kai stated. Everyone instantly did a double take after he said this.

"The _what_?" Bard echoed, looking just as shocked as his two new sisters, this surprise causes him to drop his balls which bonk him on the head three times.

"Well because you are the King and Queen's first and only son, that makes you Arendelle's next king and rightful ruler." Gerda explained.

"He is!?" The two sisters exclaimed.

"I am?" Their brother added.

"You are." Kai confirmed, nodding.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! _No way_, I'm no king! I'm a fisherman. I'm more of a jester than anything else. Hence my juggling balls and other practical joke knick-knacks and such." Bard said. "I mean why can't _she_ do it? She's the oldest. She knows more about it than me and I have no training."

"Plus isn't he a little young?" Kristoff added. Bard gestured to the big man gave Kai a look that said 'See?'.

"True, but that was only because we all thought you were gone, leaving Elsa the next in line." Kai told him. "But now that you have _returned_…"

"The throne of Arendelle now rests with _you_." Gerda finished, as everybody then turned their attention to the newcomer who exchanged worried glances with Elsa.

"All Hail King Bard!" One citizen cried.

"All Hail King Bard!" The rest of them cheered as well.

"Whoa! Hold up! Calm down everybody! This is a lot to take in for one day and I'm just happy to be alive… and juggle." Bard said. "Elsa is still the Queen here and for now and hopefully always… it will stay that way."

"Yeah, and let's just be happy that we have a new brother! Right Elsa?" Anna asked her older sister who looked a bit depressed.

"Yes… great…" Elsa said, slowly. She then turned towards the castle. "I need to be alone now…"

Elsa then began to walk towards the castle while everybody watched her go sadly and sympathetically.

* * *

**Voices:**

**Jason Marsden as Bard. His live action counterpart for Once Upon a Time is Kyle Gallner. **


	6. Some Family

**Chapter 6**

Later, Elsa entered through the front doors of her castle holding herself tightly as she struggled to hold back her tears, though she still looked sad. Obviously all the recent events have finally caught up with her and with the new knowledge that her brother, who she never knew existed, is supposed to be king and already the people of Arendelle have already accepted despite everything's done for them in the past two years was almost over whelming to the young Queen.

Olaf then appeared by her side and noticed her sad face.

"Elsa? What's wrong? You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine it's just…" Elsa began.

"Just what?" Olaf questioned. "Ice cream? A sundae? Does my breath smell bad?"

"No, I…" Elsa started to say before Bard suddenly burst in through the front doors of the caste energetically, which startled Elsa.

"Wow! Look at this place! It's so much bigger than the rat filled places I used to live it. How many paintings do we have? How many rooms? How many plates?" Bard asked, super-fast as he ran around looked at everything wide eyed with amazement.

"Well actually we have…" Anna began.

"Never mind, Bard the Fisherman can find out for himself!" The eighteen-year old said with a laugh before running off at an almost superhuman like speed.

"Bard, wait!" Elsa cried, but he was long gone. She sighed. "Does he _always_ have to run ahead?"

"I'm thinking he's never had to answer to _anyone_ before." Kristoff remarked, folding his arms.

"Ooh, not even his parents?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know, probably not." Kristoff shrugged.

"Well… maybe he'd calm down if one us talked to him?" Anna suggested. "I mean he is our brother Elsa."

"Well…" Elsa began.

"Come on Elsa, go for it!" Olaf encouraged. "I mean really, what do you got to lose? You know besides losing your crown and all since he's the first born son and…"

"Olaf!" Kristoff scolded. "Not helping!"

"Sorry…" The snowman said.

"No, no, it's fine it's just…" Elsa began.

"Just what?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "Well… I thought I had _finally_ gained acceptance among the people of Arendelle but as soon as Bard came along and they realized he was their intended king well…"

"They're just excited Elsa, that doesn't mean they don't like you." Anna tried to assure her.

"Maybe…" Elsa said.

"And you heard him, he doesn't even _want_ the throne, we just need to talk to him, then the kingdom, make sure they know that you're here to stay and remind them why your such a great ruler and voila! Everything's normal again!" Anna declared before they heard a loud crashing noise from afar. "Well… _almost_ normal."

"Sorry!" They heard Bard call out.

Elsa thought for a little while before sighing and finally speaking. "Ok… I'll go talk to him," she said.

"Great!" Anna smiled. "Now you just have to find him."

"Which shouldn't be that hard…" Kristoff remarked as they heard another clattering noise.

Elsa sighed. "I'll go talk to him…" she said before proceeding forward, leaving Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf behind. The Ice Master then turned to his fiancée.

"So… about that birthmark," he began.

"Uh…" That was all Anna could say while Olaf and Sven just walked away slowly, while whistling awkwardly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa had opened the doors to another room where all the clattering noises were heard and to her surprise the whole place was a mess and Bard was zippy around inspecting everything with exuberant energy.

"Ooh! What's this? What's that? What does thing do?" he continuous asked as he looked at almost everything in the room. He then tried to grab a heavy object but found that he could not move it. "Oh, that's heavy…"

Bard then released the heavy object and then zipped to another corner of the room. "What's that? Neat!" he remarked.

"Bard? Bard, slow down!" Elsa tried to tell him. "Bard!"

Bard then skidded to a stop in the middle of the room and turned to his older sister, who looked a bit annoyed and frazzled by his over energetic behavior. The eighteen-year old chuckled nervously.

"Uh… sorry… sometimes I get a little… energetic." Bard shrugged as he scratched the back of his head.

"Guess this is all a big change for you, huh?" Elsa remarked.

"Yeah, I mean when I woke up yesterday I was just a fisher man worrying about if I was gonna get a good meal, now I find out I'm a long lost prince. Totally crazy!" Bard expressed.

"Yeah, it is." Elsa agreed.

"Question; how big is this place?" Bard asked.

"Uh… pretty big, with _many_ rooms." Elsa answered.

"And how many servants do you have?" Bard added.

"Well we used to have a lot… but that was before my powers…" Elsa said, her voice trailing off.

"Ah, yes, your powers… people talk about that… So tell me… can you really freeze stuff? Like all the time?" Bard asked, curiously.

"Uh… yes." Elsa nodded.

"Can you show me right now?" Bard questioned, eagerly.

"What?" Elsa said, surprised.

"Come on, just for me; freeze something! Anything!" Bard encouraged.

"Uh… ok." Elsa said, slowly as she touched the wall and in an instant most of the wall became coated with frost and ice much to the amazement of the eighteen-year old himself. When Elsa took her hand of it, the frost vanished and everything became unfrozen.

"Now that's cool… in more ways than one." Bard quipped.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled. "It took me a while but I finally got control over it."

"Frosty!" Bard smiled before laughing. "See what I did there?"

Elsa chuckled a bit. "Yes, I got it. Good one."

Bard then turned and saw a picture of the previous King and Queen, he approached it slowly with wide eyes while Elsa followed him closely.

"Oh… those are my birth parents aren't they?" Bard asked, gazing at the portrait.

"Yes… they are." Elsa confirmed.

"They look so… important." Bard observed. "Wish I could have met them…"

"Well… I bet they would have been so happy to know that you were alive." Elsa told him.

"Yeah?" Bard asked, hopefully.

"Yeah." Elsa nodded, sounding assuring.

"And what about this whole 'King' thing? What do you think they'd say about that?" Bard questioned.

Elsa's face lowered a bit. "I…. I don't know…" she admitted with a bit of a sad tone as she turned away.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry this all went down the way like it did." Bard told his older sister. "As far as being king goes… well your still in charge so it's your call, whatever you want I'm good."

Elsa sighed. "It if a lot to take in… I just thought I finally gained acceptance among my subjects…" she confessed.

"Aw, come you have! I saw them out there, they _adore_ you!" Bard told her.

"And they seem to adore _you_ even more…" Elsa pointed out.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I still don't think I should be king, I'm just a simple fisherman… and a clown." Bard stated with a grin.

"Well I believe you could be more than that… if you wished to be." Elsa confessed.

"Think so?" Bard asked.

Elsa nodded. "I do. You just have to believe that yourself."

Bard looked toward Elsa, who put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled, and she smiled back but they both stared sadly at the picture of their parents.

"You know… I also heard how hard life was for you… because you couldn't control your powers…" Bard added.

Elsa's face lowered a bit. "Yeah… it was… I was always so afraid… and alone, I just didn't want to hurt Anna… but later on I realized that doing so only caused her more pain…"

"Man… if I hadn't gotten washed away in that storm, maybe I could have helped you and Anna through all that… depressing isolation stuff…" Bard remarked, feeling bad.

"No, don't blame yourself, it was an accident that you were washed away." Elsa told him.

"I know but… I still feel responsible…" Bard confessed. Elsa looked at him sympathetically and put a comforting hand on his shoulder which he seemed to appreciate.

"Bard, you have to believe me when I saw that truly didn't know you were out there and that we didn't remember you. We were so young and…" Elsa began before sighing. "I wish I could have been there for you…"

"Ah, don't sweat it, it wasn't too bad for me, my adopted parents were pretty nice…" Bard mused.

"Good to know…" Elsa said, somewhat pleased. Bard noticed that his older sister was still looking sad and then suddenly came up with an idea to cheer her up.

"Hey sis, I want to show you something." Bard smirked.

"Ok…" Elsa said, slowly.

"Cool, just be careful not to get to close." Bard warned her.

"Why?" she asked, curiously.

"You'll see." The boy promised her smirking. He held out a clenched fist, turned it around and opened it to reveal a small burning flame in the palm of his hand. As it burned his eyes glowed yellow a bit. Elsa was greatly shocked and pretty much speechless by what she was seeing.

Bard then tossed the flame into his other hand and then back again before clasping them both shut and when he separated the flame was gone.

"How… how did you do that?" Elsa finally stuttered out, still looking stunned.

"Hey, you're not the only one with a 'gift'." Bard told her as another little fire appeared and began to flicker and shine brightly on his fingertip, which he held up in front of her. "Or curse, depending on your point of view."

"I can't believe it…" Elsa breathed.

"Believe it sister." Bard smiled.

"This is incredible… all these years I thought I was the only one with that kind of magic inside me…" Elsa said. "But apparently… so have you."

"Guess so." Bard shrugged, as he created a little fireball at the tip of his finger, amazing Elsa. "Yeah, I've had some practice but for _obvious_ reasons, I can't make the flame any bigger than this… or else the whole place will catch fire and blow this castle sky high…"

"Ah… right…" Elsa nodded.

"Yeah, guess you could say I had a bit of… _trouble_ controlling it growing up…" Bard admitted. Then a thought popped into Elsa's mind.

"Wait… you never did tell us what happened to ones who raised you…" Elsa pointed out.

Bard shrugged. "Their new son turned into a walking flame thrower, that's what happened… I mean they made this big deal that… everything was gonna be ok and… I don't know. You should have seen the way they _looked _at me… I could tell that… nothing was ever gonna be the same."

"So you ran away?" Elsa asked, sympathetically.

"Yep." Bard nodded, turning away. "I just didn't fit it. But I guess you never had that problem, huh?"

"You'd be surprised. I ran away myself, remember?" Elsa reminded him.

"Yeah, but why'd you come back? Had to sort some papers? Meet some boring nobles?" Bard asked a bit jokingly.

Elsa smiled. "Anna…" she answered.

"Anna?" Bard echoed.

"Yes… she means everything to me… she's the reason I can control my powers without fear…" Elsa confessed.

"I see…" Bard mused. "Wish I had someone like that."

Elsa glanced away for a bit before looking towards her younger brother with a confident look. "Well you do now." Elsa promised. Bard gazed at her with an interested look.

* * *

Around the same time, Anna was walking down the hallway with Kristoff by her side and Sven and Olaf trudging right behind them.

"So, you think you can show me that birthmark _now_?" Kristoff asked.

"Well… maybe, but I'd have to get into a very complicated pose to do that." Anna told him.

"Oh…" Kristoff said. "Well… what are your thoughts on Bard?"

"I don't know…" Anna admitted. "But I've always wanted a younger sibling…"

"I don't know about him either, but he might be an ok guy, I'll bet he's had it pretty rough." Kristoff said.

"What makes you think that?" Anna asked, curiously.

"I can tell by the look in his eye." Kristoff replied, seriously.

"The look in his eye?" Anna echoed.

"Yeah… I've had those same eyes most of my life… before I met you…" Kristoff admitted.

"Aw!" Anna said, touched.

"Yeah… it took a while but after staring into his eyes long enough… I saw that he has had a rough life…" Kristoff mused.

"You spent all that time looking into his eye?" Anna asked, smiling suggestively.

"I uh…" Kristoff began before someone called out to them.

"Anna!"

They both turned and saw Elsa running over to them, while pulling Bard the whole way.

"Hey, easy! I need to use that arm later!" Jared told her.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna asked. "Did Bard break something?"

"Hey!" Bard protested.

"No, but you need to see this." Elsa told her before turning to her brother. "Show her."

Bard holds, holds out his hand and suddenly created a ball of fire in palm just like before startling the two of them.

"And that's not all!" Bard smiled. "Watch this!"

Bard then placed a hand on the flame and caused it to extend upward before extending his arms and turning the flame into two long, flame-like tentacles that flew all around them before coming together in a medium sized ball that Bard canceled out by clasping both of his hands on it.

"Well?" he asked, expectedly.

Anna gasped. "He's… he's like _you_!" she told Elsa.

"Yeah… he is." Elsa smiled.

Bard smirked. "Some family, huh?

"I'll say!" Anna remarked.

"Wow… now _that_ was something you don't see every day." Kristoff remarked.

"I do." Bard joked.

"Yeah, you do." Kristoff realized as the two of them shared a chuckle.

"I see we have much more to catch up on then we thought." Elsa remarked.

"Got that right." Bard nodded as he looked toward the shining sun, where it's rays seem to strengthening him somehow due to his hands faintly glowing with each heartbeat.


	7. The Fall of Arendelle

**Chapter 7**

Elsewhere, just several miles from the coast of Arendelle, Koll's pitch black, ghost like ship sailed through the rages waters while it continued to sail towards Arendelle. Steering it was none other than the mad Viking himself who braved through the harsh winds and looked onward with steely determination and focus, as if nothing cloud distract him. A bird began to fly toward him and he grabbed it by the neck without even turning around and tossed it aside roughly.

"Heh, pesky vermin." Koll muttered, annoyed before walking over to another part of the ship.

Koll then entered what some would call the 'captain's quarters' and approached a map with Arendelle circled in red marker and stabbed with a sharp dagger. He studied the map.

"Hmm… not much time now…" Koll mused to himself. "Just a little bit longer…"

Koll then turned his attention to behind him, where a picture of a lovely woman and two little children was seen resting on a barrel. Koll looks at it with a sad expression as he walked over and picked it up where he stroked the picture gently.

"Wish you could be here my love… you always did enjoy sailing across the big blue ocean…" Koll muttered, sadly. "You… _and_ our children as well…"

Koll then snapped out of it when he noticed a faint glow coming from his cloak. He reaches into a hidden pocket in the cloak and takes out the orb.

"Ah… the power of the orb… it's growing… I can _feel_ it!" Koll said, pleased. "Arendelle won't know what hit it!"

Koll began to laugh evilly as a dark fog began to spill out from the glowing orb and spread out across the sea and beyond.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the vengeful Viking was currently making his way towards Arendelle, the people of the city were still enjoying their lives and the prospect of a new and entertaining young much, much to Elsa's sadness. Speaking of Elsa, the twenty-three year old Queen was currently making her way down a path towards where a large crowd was gathered around something, cheering for joy. She made her way through it and found her sister, her fiancé, Sven and Olaf also part of the large crowd.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Elsa asked her sister and her fiancé.

"Bard's putting a show using his fire powers." Anna told her.

"And doing a pretty good job of it too." Kristoff added.

"Yeah, he's good, just don't get to close, he's hot… and I don't just mean physically." Olaf added. Sven just rolled his eyes at this.

Elsa glanced to where they were looking and saw Bard using a simple ball of fire and bending it to his will, creating many marvelous tricks that fascinated the audience around him. He then put the ball of fire between his hands and clasped it, snuffing it out. The crowd cheers with glee.

"Ok. Now… check _this_ out!" Bard said to the crowd as he spun a little bit of fire in his hand. The crowd all went 'Ooh!'.

Bard then put his other hand on the other side of the flame and held it together before launching it into the sky, creating a large amount of fireworks. Bard continued to launch little fireballs into the sky, which created even more fireworks above the amazed crowd of people below.

"And now…" Bard began before he threw blasted a few flower pots with a spark of flame and set them ablaze before lifting the flames into the air and twisting them around him where they took on the form of a pair of fire snakes which slither all around his body, almost in a hula-hoop like fashion before going all around the amazed audience before finally coming together in a big ball of fire and then vanishing right away as soon as Bard spread his arms. He smiled, pleased.

The crowd cheered and clapped their hands while Bard took a bow and his two new sisters and Kristoff both approached him.

"Nice show, kid." Kristoff said.

"Thanks, used to them to entertain folks in order to get some extra coin." Bard explained. "It was fun, so…"

"Cool. Ever have any accidents?" Anna wondered.

"Just one or two…" Bard shrugged before they heard a scream and noticed a plant on fire. "Like that."

Anna yelped. "Quick! Anyone got a bucket of water!?" she asked, looking around frantically before Elsa blasted it with some ice and froze it. Effectively putting out the flames. "Oh… ok that works."

"Whew! Nice one." Bard said to Elsa.

"Thanks. Just be careful next time, ok?" Elsa told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Bard saluted. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"Like what are we supposed to do about this whole… 'Whose gonna be in charge of Arendelle' thing?" Bard questioned.

"He's got a point, I mean… Elsa knows more about it…" Kristoff began.

"But Bard is the true heir…" Anna finished. "So whose supposed to…"

"Let's not rush into that just yet." Elsa interjected.

"Yeah, and besides it's not like we're in a big hurry anyway." Bard added.

"Actually…" They heard someone say. They turned and saw Kai approaching them. "It's a matter that we must discuss _now_."

"Kai!" Anna said, surprised.

"What do you mean _now_?" Elsa questioned. "Bard just got here a few days ago he's…"

"Still the rightful heir." Kai pointed out.

"But she knows more about the title then I do! I don't even know how to give a good speech!" Bard countered.

"That is why she is going _teach you_ on how to be a good king." Kai stated. "I'm sorry it has to come to this Queen Elsa, but it's what your parents would have wanted, they even _dreamed_ of this day, when their son would eventually return and claim his throne… and now… it' finally happening."

There was then a long moment of silence as everyone stared at him, the silence is broken by Olaf's long whistle.

"Whoa… easy on the drama big man." Bard told him, uncomfortably. "I mean… don't _we_ get a say in this?"

"No." Kai responded, bluntly.

"Yeah… I didn't think so…" Bard muttered.

"Kai, please, I…" Elsa began.

"Sorry your majesty, but by the end of the week Bard _will_ become King, whether anybody likes it or not." Kai stated, firmly.

"But that's not fair!" Anna stated, distressed.

"It's not my decision Princess Anna, it's your parents, it was their dying wish." Kai said, firmly. "And _your_ responsibility to help guide Bard."

After a long period of silence, Elsa sighed. "Ok, so where is he?" she asked.

"Who?" Kai inquired, not getting it.

"Where is he? Where's my father?" Elsa asked, teary eyed. "He didn't think it was his responsibility to be there for me, Anna _and_ Bard!?"

Everyone else become wide-eyed once she said this and shifted glances from her to Kai, who seemed greatly upset by what she had just said.

"How dare you…" he began.

"How dare _I_? How dare _you_!" Queen Elsa shot back, angrily. "You are _not _my father, Kai! And you do _not_ speak for him! Am I clear!?"

"Crystal." Kai glared. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Kai began to stomp off with a disgruntled look while Elsa huffed. Everyone exchanged uncomfortable glances while Anna glanced toward Kai.

"Kai, wait!" she said.

Anna began to go after him when suddenly a thick fog rolled in from out of nowhere and shrouded the kingdom and the ground, surprising everyone.

"Hey, where'd the heck did this fog come from?" Bard wondered, confused.

"Strange… their wasn't supposed to be fog today…" Elsa remarked.

"Then how could…" Anna began.

"Hey guys, look!" Olaf cried, pointing to up ahead.

They all looked to where Olaf was pointing and by looking closely they could all see something moving through the fog and towards the fjord.

"What is that?" Anna wondered.

"I don't know…" Kristoff muttered, quietly. "Just stay behind me, ok?"

The group continued to wait and after a while they could see more of the giant object approaching them from the sea. It appeared to be a ship, bigger than any ship they've ever seen

"That is one big honking ship…" Bard remarked, stunned.

"I don't hear any honking…" Olaf pointed out.

"Olaf, it's an expression." Bard told him, annoyed.

"Oh right…" Olaf nodded, understanding. "Well it looks like that honking ship is coming our way."

"Looks like…" Kristoff observed.

When the jet black ship finally docked at the edge of the fjord everyone immediately felt small when they saw just how big the ship was. Overwhelming in scope, it was so immense that it practically blocked out the entire view of the sea behind it. Everyone stared at it.

"What _is_ it?" Elsa wondered.

"I don't know… but it looks so… _mean_." Anna observed.

"Maybe whoever owns this ship is friendly?" Bard suggested, hopefully. They then notice the ship aiming it's cannons at them. "Uh… then again… maybe not."

Kristoff then heard the sound of the cannons being loaded up all at once, then whirled around to the people.

"_Everybody run_!" Kristoff yelled out, before an explosion goes off near them thanks to one of the cannons on the black warship.

As the center of the kingdom them disintegrated piece by piece, with one violent explosion after another going off all around them.

Olaf screamed. "Run! Run! Run! And if you are running… run faster!" he yelled.

He, Anna, Bard, Kristoff and Sven all did their best to find cover behind various objects. On the far side, Elsa was hiding and yelling loudly to the few guards that they had calling for help.

Several guards came rushing over and begin to charge toward the ship and fire their own cannons. But their cannon balls bearing dented the ship and its own cannons managed to knock out several guards.

The other all covered their heads and huddled together tightly while explosions continue to go off in all different directions. Bard sees a woman getting knocked down by of the explosions close by and his tune immediately changed.

"Ok, that is it!" Bard declared as he came out his heading spot and started firing multiple fire balls from his hand at the incoming projectiles. They each exploded upon impact.

"Yeah! Good thinking, kid!" Kristoff said.

Elsa saw what Bard was doing and got the idea also, she then began to use her ice powers to shield some of the citizens from harm while also freezing some of the cannon balls in mid-air.

"Ice job, sis!" Bard commented. "Ha! See what I did there? With the…"

"We don't care!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Just everyone to safety!" Elsa yelled.

"On it!" Anna nodded. "Come on Kristoff!

"Right!" he nodded as he and Anna got out of their hiding spot and began to rush to the fleeing people, ignoring the many explosions going off. "Come on! Everyone get to safety!"

"To the castle! Hurry!" Anna yelled as she helped escort and pull people away while multiple buildings got struck then came down behind them.

Olaf also joined in. "Run everybody! Run like you don't want to be hit by a cannonball or crushed by a falling building!" Olaf added.

Kai tried to make a break for the castle, but he ends up tripping along the way, taking a glancing blow from one of the dozens of bursts that were being unleashed by the warship. He attempts to stand up but went down hard because of a large shockwave, and tried to pull himself along the floor as the area continued to disintegrate around him. Gerda stopped running and turned to him.

"Kai!" she cried.

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine! Get to safety! Go!" Kai told her. Gerda nodded and then runs off.

A guard then raced over to the severely injured servant; before yet another lethal cannon ball attack from the warship struck both the ground and the crawling Kai, sending him spinning to one side. Elsa saw this happened and was shocked.

"KAI!" Elsa screamed in horror. Everyone turned and gasped when they saw the fate that had befallen Kai. The Snow Queen quickly rushed over to his fallen body and despite the explosions going off around her, she managed to reach him. Already in shock, mouth agape, the servant now focused his gaze on something distant and unseen. Grabbing him under his arms, the Snow Queen dragged his limp body out of immediate danger.

"It's ok Kai… you're ok… you're ok…" Elsa repeated over and over.

Bard watched this and then braced himself for another explosion before he looked up with a face that said that he had enough.

"Ok, it's time to _end this_!" Bard said as he ran out and faced the ship head on with two large fireballs in his hands. "Come on! Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!"

Kristoff and Anna turned and saw what Bard was doing, which freaked them out a bit.

"Kid! What are you doing!?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Something that ranks high on a scale of one to stupid!" Bard stated, as he waited for a cannon ball to get fired at him, until finally… it did.

"Bard!" Anna called out.

Bard then grabbed the incoming cannon ball with both hands and held it in place while it continued to spin, everyone watched amazed while his fiery hands heated up the metal ball.

"What goes around, comes around!" Bard smiled as he spun around and then tossed it right back at the ship. It doesn't pierce it but it does knock it a good distance away from fjord and the kingdom.

"Yes, bullseye!" Bard cheered, triumphantly.

The ship continued to sail backwards after getting hit by its own cannonball, then it retracted all its cannons and began to turn around and go back toward the fog.

"It's… leaving?" Kristoff remarked, baffled as Bard approached him.

"And your _complaining_?" Bard questioned, incredulously.

"It's just… why would someone attack us like this and then… just leave after one hit?" Kristoff wondered, confused.

Anna walked over also. "I don't know… maybe whoever it was just wanted to scare us," she shrugged.

"Well then whoever it was _succeeded_." Bard stated, looking around him grimly and saw just how destroyed the kingdom was. Little fires burned all over and several buildings were all completely ruined. "And wrecked the place too…"

Anna and Kristoff stared at the ruined remains of their home while Olaf walked over.

"Wow… the cleaning guy isn't gonna be happy…" Olaf remarked.

"Yeah… he's gonna need a few extra mops…" Kristoff agreed.

Anna continued look around at her destroyed home sadly, before it finally hit her. "Oh! Elsa!" she cried before running off to find her elder sibling.

"Anna!" Kristoff called out as he ran after her along with the others also.

They all burst through the gates and saw Elsa attending to a gravely injured Kai.

"Kai! Kai, are you alright? " Elsa asked, worried as she held the gravely injured servant's head, tenderly. "Don't worry, I'll get help! Guards! Guards!"

While parts of the kingdom continued to burn due to the destruction, an intent Elsa gently laid a hand on Kai's face. But it was too late. Not even Elsa's icy powers could fix what had been done even if they were able to.

The others got closer to Elsa peering helplessly down on Kai's limp form. The servant's eyes were still wide open but seemingly gazing at the horizon. Elsa's eyes slowly began to widen with absolute horror and sadness. Anna began to realize the terrible truth also.

"Kai…?" she said, slowly hoping he would move, but he didn't.

Bard put the tips of his fingers against Kai's throat. The gesture only confirmed what the two sister did not say. The six of them all exchanged wordless glances. As Olaf, Kristoff, Sven and Bard all looked on in silence both of the two sisters lowered their heads and fought to stem the rush of emotions surging within them both.

Kai was dead. The man who may have been a servant to them but also acted kind of like a father to them when their parents died and helped them become royal figures. Another father lost. Another of the very few people with whom Elsa could reveal herself, with whom she could be open and straightforward and… innocent… was gone. Wordlessly, the heartbroken queen rose, resting her hand on her crying younger sister's shoulder for support. Anna did not object.

The remaining guards scrambled to put out the fires. Hasty organization was taking place of chaos. The injured were being treated, the dead placed to one side. Elsa would have assisted, but her heart wasn't in it. Given her present state of mind, it was more likely that she would have simply been in a way. At least, that's would Kai would have told her

As Arendelle continued to try and pick up the pieces left from the attack, Koll's ship continued to sail off to parts unknown, while the dark Viking himself looked back and gazed upon the smoking kingdom. He smirked, looking pleased.

"I wonder if I got their attention _now_?" Koll wondered, darkly. "I guess we'll see…"

The dark ship then sailed back into the dense fog where it vanished from slight like a leaf blowing in the wind while the kingdom of Arendelle laid in ruins.


	8. Manhunt

**Chapter 8**

As Arendelle continued to try and pick up the pieces left from the attack, Koll's ship continued to sail off to parts unknown, while the dark Viking himself looked back and gazed upon the smoking kingdom. He smirked, looking pleased.

"I wonder if I got their attention _now_?" Koll wondered, darkly. "I guess we'll see…"

The dark ship then sailed back into the dense fog where it vanished from slight like a leaf blowing in the wind while the kingdom of Arendelle laid in ruins.

Following the attack, no one got any sleep that night. Their minds were filled with the sights and sounds of destruction of men and women dying or getting seriously hurt.

The Queen of the wrecked kingdom continued to stare out her bedroom window and gaze upon her now partially destroyed home with saddened and guilty eyes. She saw people scramble about, climbing or helping each other out of the rubble or sitting around looking as depressed as she was. Then someone knocks on her door.

"Elsa? You in there?" Bard asked, from the other side.

Elsa then snapped out of it. "Uh… yes, come in."

The door opened and Bard slowly stepped inside. "Hey sis…"

His older sister turned slightly to him, though she still looked depressed. "Oh… hi… Bard," she said as he approached her looking sad.

"Listen sis… I'm… I'm sorry about Kai…" Bard told her, sympathetically.

Elsa nodded sadly. "He wasn't just a servant you know… he was my friend… he practically raised me and Anna after our parents were… well…"

Bard puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, she grabs it and holds it tightly.

"The things I said to him before… he was trying to teach me something and I didn't listen…" Elsa sighed, depressed. "I should have listened…"

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Bard tried to tell her. "It was _that guy's_ fault."

"Yes… it was." Elsa agreed, darkly. Anna the burst in.

"Guys! Gerda says that she might have some answers about who attacked us." Anna told them. Her two siblings looked surprised.

"She does?" Elsa asked, stunned.

"Come on, she's gonna tell us!" Anna said before rushing off. The two elemental siblings exchanged looks and followed her.

* * *

Bard and Elsa soon joined up with Anna and together, the three siblings plus Kristoff, Olaf and Sven all stood, or sat, around the Queen, Princess and Prince's currently nervous looking female servant expecting answers.

"Ok Gerda, tell us, who was that guy?" Kristoff asked Gerda.

"Well… I did a little digging and seems that attacker was a Viking that goes by the name of Koll." Gerda replied.

"A Viking?" Anna echoed.

"One of the most dangerous Vikings that ever lived." Gerda said.

"Just how dangerous are talking?" Kristoff inquired.

"So dangerous in fact that, if wasn't stopped all those years ago, he could have conquered the entire world." Gerda answered.

"Whoa…" Bard breathed.

"Well it's safe to say he didn't, right?" Kristoff guessed.

"That's right." Gerda nodded. "For eventually he was condemned as a criminal and forced into exile… no one has seen him since."

"Shame were hearing about him _now_." Bard remarked.

"Yeah, he's mean!" Olaf agreed.

"That's an understatement." Kristoff nodded.

"So where is he?" Elsa questioned.

"We don't know, we haven't heard or seen him anywhere ever since the attack." Gerda said.

Elsa thought for a long moment before finally her eyes narrowed and she quickly stood back up.

"Gather everyone up, I'd like to say a few things." Elsa ordered before walking off, much to their surprise.

"Elsa…" Anna began.

"Uh… right away your majesty!" Gerda nodded, quickly before walking away herself.

"Boy, she's determined today!" Olaf remarked.

"Yeah… I've never seen her like this…" Anna added, stunned.

"She just lost someone who was like a father to her… kind of understandable, don't you think?" Kristoff pointed out. Sven quickly nodded in agreement.

"Well, better see what she has to say." Bard said as he began to follow her. The others soon did the same.

"I wonder if she's making another snowman like me!" Olaf thought out loud.

"Yeah, she's making another snowman." Kristoff said, sarcastically.

Olaf gasped happily. "Great! Oh I'm so happy!" he expressed. Kristoff groaned.

* * *

Word quickly got out that Queen Elsa wished to make an announcement to the remaining citizens of Arendelle and they all rushed to the front of the castle where the Queen herself was walking out toward the balcony and looked below toward the large crowd of worried and frightened citizens.

Whispered conversation ceased the instant Queen Elsa began speaking. She launched what she had to say before anyone could bow or offer a greeting. Her siblings, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf all stood behind her.

"Thank you all for convening on such short notice. You all know what happened yesterday. A warship arrived in our kingdom. Now most of it has been destroyed and forty-two men and women are now deceased. Not ago one of my servants identified the one who caused it."

"A renegade Viking known as Koll," Elsa continued. Plainly the Queen was struggling to repress the full strength of her feelings. "He is the man responsible for his act of savagery. For reasons unknown, Koll has just declared a one-man war against Arendelle and me."

The revelation prompted the expected murmurs of disbelief and fear on the part of the assembled Arendelle citizens present.

"As such, I urge all citizens of Arendelle whose homes haven't been destroyed to relocate to the castle where we will close the gates and seal off the kingdom until this criminal has been captured." The Queen told them all. Everyone was surprised to hear that the gates were closing again even after the Queen had promised that they would never close them again, but some understood why and agreed, course some were still scared.

"I know that your all scared, I'm scared too. But I want you all to be brave, we cannot let fear or this monster of a Viking win, not on my watch!" Elsa promised. "Together we can win! Together we can show Koll that the people of Arendelle will _not_ tolerate the actions of a criminal. For his actions against the crown, against Arendelle's people, murdering innocents and high treason, Koll will return to Arendelle whether he likes it or not, where I will personally sentence him to death."

Throughout the crowd, expressions hardened and anxious chattering began. There were even a few spontaneous cheers. Nothing of the kind emanated from Elsa's friends and family behind her, who all looked very worried, especially Anna.

"Boy, she sure knows how to give a speech." Bard remarked.

"I don't like this… Elsa would never do something like this…" Anna said.

"Guess Kai's death affected her more than we thought." Kristoff observed. "Now she just wants revenge."

"W-What do we do?" Olaf wondered. Sven looked equally concerned.

"Maybe I can talk to her." Anna suggested.

"Aw, Anna? No offence but last time you tried that she ended up freezing your heart!" Kristoff reminded her.

"Whoa, really?" Bard asked, surprised.

"That's different, she's changed!" Anna insisted, before seeing the vengeful look in her sister's eyes. "Although… after Kai died she began changing again… and not for the better…"

"Then you'd better talk some sense into her… for her sake." Bard told her, seriously.

Anna sighed, deeply. "I know," she said as she continued to stare at her sister.

* * *

Later on that day, Elsa was gazing a picture of her parents before placing it next to a picture of the now deceased Kai. She sighed deeply and a serious expression appeared on her face.

Elsa then grabbed a bag then took a map, a compass, a small dagger, food and a warm blanket and stuffed into the bag before walking out her bedroom door.

Before long Elsa was beginning to make her way out of the castle and past the castle gates with the strap of her bag around her arm when her younger sister came running over to her.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna called out as she caught up to her sister and started following her. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Where are you going?"

"Away." Elsa said, quickly and coldly while continuing to walk.

"Away? Away _where_?" Anna questioned, taken aback. "Look at what Koll _did_ to our home!"

"I know. That's why I'm going." Elsa said, determined. Anna then stopped her.

"Elsa?" Anna murmured. "You're not actually going after this guy, _are you_?"

"Yes, I have to, I can't allow him to get away with crimes he has committed." Elsa declared. "He attacked our home Anna, he _killed_ Kai and now he must face the consequences."

"And you just decided to do this all on your own right out of the blue?" Anna questioned.

"No, I've been thinking about it since the attack… now I'm gonna do it." Elsa declared, as she tried to proceed forward but Anna stopped her.

"You could die." Anna reminded her, worried.

Elsa shrugged her off. "Then I die!"

"I can't let you do this!" Anna told Elsa as she gripped her shoulder.

"I told you, I _have to_, Anna! It's the only way to avenge Kai and our kingdom" Elsa told her sister.

"This is bigger than you, Elsa!" Anna said with a worried look on her face. "You can't do this alone!"

"I have to!" Elsa insisted. They then heard someone speak up nearby.

"No, you actually don't your majesty."

Anna and Elsa turned and saw Kristoff, Olaf and Sven approaching, they seemed to be all ready to go.

"Because we're coming with you, whether you like it or not." Kristoff declared.

"Yeah, we're a team!" Olaf cheered while Sven whinnied happily.

"Can't let _you_ have all the fun, sis." Bard smiled.

"I can't ask you all to do this." Elsa told them.

"We're not asking for permission." Bard stated, firmly. The others all nodded in agreement.

"So? Will you let us come?" Anna asked Elsa, softly.

Elsa then thought for a long moment and sighed. "Ok…"

"Then it's settled? We're going to hunt down Koll?" Bard questioned. They all nodded. "Ok, let's go get this creep."

"Alright! All together!" Olaf cheered as he put his stick hand forward, hoping to make a pile, but no one followed suit.

"But what about Arendelle? We can't just leave it unprotected." Elsa pointed out.

"Hmm… I think I know someone who can take care of that for us…" Anna said, thoughtfully. Everyone looked at her interested.

It wasn't long before Elsa announced to everyone that she, Anna, Bard and their friends were going on a manhunt to find Koll and bring him to justice. While some her against the idea, they knew it had to be done. Course some also questioned who would take care of Arendelle while they were gone and they were answered when a very large and tall man with light brown hair, blue eyes, a pink nose and a colorful outfit stepped forward. It was Oaken, owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post… and Sauna. He smiled brightly.

"Hello, everyone! I am Oaken and I will your temporary ruler." The big man addressed them.

Most of the people of Arendelle, including five of the heroes, excluding Anna stared at him in disbelief and shock, especially Kristoff who had a rather unpleasant encounter with the man last time they met.

"Oaken? Seriously?" Kristoff asked, incredulously. "I told you, he's a crook!"

Oaken then loomed over him, threateningly. "What did you call me… _again_?" he asked, hurt. Kristoff gulped.

"Whoa! He didn't mean that!" Anna told Oaken, hoping to calm him down. "You didn't mean that, did you? Huh?"

"Yep! Didn't mean it!" Kristoff said, quickly while nodding nervously. Oaken looked at him seriously then brightened up.

"Ok! Thank you, sir!" he said, waving happily. "You are very lucky to have her you know. Very, _very_, lucky, my boy.

Kristoff chuckled nervously as Oaken grinned at him. "Yeah… lucky."

"Well, thanks again for doing this for us Oaken." Anna said.

"Oh no worries, oh and thank you for letting my family stay here too." Oaken said, before turning and waving to his large family that was close by. "Hello family!

"Yoo-hoo!" Oaken's family said, waving.

"Uh… no problems and don't worry we'll be back as soon as we can, just take care our home like you would your own business." Anna told him.

"Yes ma'am!" Oaken nodded.

Anna nodded back and turned to the others. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"I don't know Anna…" Elsa said, a bit wary. "Oaken may be a good businessman…"

Kristoff coughed. "No he's not…" he said, under his breath. The girls glare at him then continue talking.

"But that does not make him a good king." Elsa continued.

"Yeah, well for next twenty-four hours he is and to that I say 'Bravo!'." Bard said.

"Elsa, we don't have any choice, it's him or nothing." Anna reminded her.

"Fine, he's in charge." Elsa relented.

"For now." Kristoff added.

"Ok, Oaken will take care of things and we'll go after Koll, everyone's happy!" Olaf expressed before someone suddenly screamed. "Or not…"

They all turned and braced themselves as a sudden wave of cold air blew right past them, and the kingdom. When they finally uncovered their eyes and lowered their arms they were surprised when they saw that the whole area surrounding the kingdom was now covered in snow and cold winds were blowing all over the place.

"Wow! I'm home!" Olaf cheered. "Now I'll find other snowmen like me for sure!"

"Seriously?" Kristoff asked, deadpan.

"Uh… Elsa? Why'd you turn up the cold and make it snow everywhere?" Bard asked.

"That wasn't me…" she said.

"Koll… he must have done it somehow…" Kristoff guessed.

"But… _how_?" Anna asked, baffled.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he did… he's probably the reason those storms happened too…" Kristoff deduced.

"Are you sure?" Anna inquired, curiously. Sven grunted in agreement.

"Three freak storm come out of nowhere just as this guy makes his great debut? I don't think that's a coincidence!" The Ice Master stated, firmly.

"I think you may be right." Elsa said. "But it doesn't matter… the cold never bothered me anyway."

"That's my sister." Anna said, smiling pleased.

"So where do we start?" Bard asked.

"Well we know what direction he went…" Elsa began.

"And that attack was obviously meant to get our attention so he must be close by." Kristoff added. "We'll have to travel by land."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Anna asked, ready to go.

"Yeah! Let's go kill ourselves a Viking!" Olaf exclaimed before he skipped ahead, humming a pleasant song. They all exchange glances, look at him, then began to follow. And so the manhunt for Koll began, but who knows what the price for vengeance will be at the end of the journey?


	9. Dangers of the North

**Chapter 9**

It had only been a couple of hours since Arendelle's protectors started they're journey but they had already made some good progress and believed that they were right on the trail of Koll himself. Anna, Kristoff and Sven had a little trouble getting through all the thick snow, but Elsa wasn't bothered by it due it being her element and Bard used his fire based powers to melt the snow in his way. Meanwhile as they walked Olaf continued to look for more possible snow friends but kept finding nothing.

"Are you here?" Olaf asked he looked under a rock and found nothing. "No…"

He then tried again. "Here? No…"

As he continued to keep on trying Kristoff and Anna watched him from close by while trailing behind Bard and Elsa. Anna looked especially worried about Olaf's deteriorating mental state.

"I'm worried about Olaf…" Anna whispered to Kristoff.

"We're _all_ worried about Olaf." Kristoff stated.

"No, I mean _really_ worried… he's been acting odd lately." Anna said.

"Odder than usual you mean?" Kristoff asked, deadpan.

"Yeah… he _really_ wants another snowman friend like him." Anna said.

"Can't you ask Elsa to make him one?" Kristoff questioned.

"Well I _would_ but…" Anna began before her voice trailed off. "She's got bigger problems right now…"

Anna looked towards her older sister worriedly, she and Bard were already far ahead of them, no doubt to Elsa's deep desire to catch Koll and Bard being the energetic fellow that he was. When they realized that the others were too far behind them they stopped and turned around.

"Hustle guys!" Bard called out.

"We're going as fast as we can." Anna told him.

"Yeah, ever heard of resting?" Kristoff added.

"There's no time, if we don't hurry we could lose him." Elsa stated.

"Speaking of which, are we sure that we're even closing in on him?" Bard inquired.

"Well I really doubt he went back to where he came from." Kristoff stated. "He _wants_ us to find him."

"Then we're walking into a _trap_." Anna realized. "Maybe we should…"

"_No_. We're not turning back now." Elsa stated, firmly. "We're gonna find him and bring him to justice. No matter what it takes."

"Careful Elsa, you're starting to sound too vindictive… and bossy." Kristoff told her. Sven grunted. "Exactly Sven, more so then usual."

"Of course I'm bossy, I'm the Queen… at least for now." Elsa said, slowly. Bard glanced away, feeling guilty. Anna quickly noticed this.

"Well… don't worry, we'll get all of that sorted out as soon as we get back." Anna assured her and Bard. Just then an odd noise was heard, making them all jump. "_If_ we get back…"

They begin to hear movement all around them, as if someone or something was circling them. Then they heard an animal like growl which made them all jump with fear.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, worried. The others all gazed around nervously, looking for the source of the sound.

"Every stick close together, don't spread out." Kristoff instructed as they all backed up until they were all back to back with each other.

"Ok, now what Captain Ice Master?" Bard questioned.

"Just don't move…" Kristoff said, quietly.

"Yeah, because that's what you _always_ do when you're in danger." Bard remarked, sarcastically.

"Would you be quiet!?" Kristoff said, annoyed.

"Uh… guys?" Anna spoke up.

They all turned around when they heard a rustling in the bushes behind them and jumped when three gray, coated wolves with sharp teeth leapt out and faced them. They bared their fanged and growled hungrily at the six heroes.

"Wolves! Not again…" Anna griped.

"_Again_?" Elsa questioned, surprised and with raised eyebrows.

"It's a long story…" Her younger sister said.

"Don't worry, we can take 'em!" Bard declared.

"We can?" Kristoff asked, surprised.

"Yes! We can!" Bard insisted. They then began to hear a another sound coming from the bushes.

"Oh, what now!?" Kristoff complained.

They then heard the sound of people making a crunching noise as they stepped through the snow and came toward them. When they finally stepped out of the shadows and the bushes, the heroes saw that they were very well covered up, wearing parkas, carrying spears and had very angry and deranged looks on their faces. Bubbles formed at the corner of their mouths as they growled at the six heroes, who seemed to be great outnumbered six to many

"Ok I don't think we can take all of _them_." Bard stated, sounding nervous as they approached them.

"I think your right…" Kristoff agreed, looking very nervous.

"Who are they?" Anna wondered, fearfully.

"I've heard rumors… about certain people living out in the mountains… they are said to be people driven mad by hunger." Elsa said, also scared. "They might as well be a pack of wild dogs…"

"Kind of like the wolves trying to eat us, right?" Olaf asked, while Sven cowered behind him.

Kristoff then turned to the Queen. "Elsa, can't you freeze them?"

"Not without hurting them and I…" Elsa began.

"Right, right, you're not comfortable hurting people with your powers, I get it." Kristoff nodded.

"Not to mention _my_ powers aren't exactly harmless either." Bard pointed out.

"So what do we do?" Olaf asked.

"Maybe I can slow them somehow…" Elsa said. "Like… freeze their feet or something"

"Give it a try!" Anna encouraged. Elsa nodded and quickly let her powers loose and created a tall ice wall in front of the mountain savages.

"Yes!" Kristoff cheered. Sven whinnied.

The others began to celebrate also, until suddenly one of the savage on the other side managed to punch his whole arm through the ice like it was nothing.

"Oh, come on!" Kristoff complained, dismayed.

It wasn't long before the other psycho's began to punch and kick down the ice wall, causing the heroes to back up fearfully as it crumbled.

"RUN!" Bard yelled.

The group then screamed, turned toward a different direction and fled. Elsa had a bit of trouble due to her dress but using her ice powers she creates a better way of running even with on. The psycho's nearly catch up to them, but Bard manages to knock one over by firing a fire ball at his feet which caused a scroll to fly out.

"Ooh! Cool!" Bard said as he took the old scroll. He then noticed the psycho's getting louder now. "Uh-oh…"

Bard then turned and ran off, it took him a while but he finally managed to catch up to the others.

"What is that?" Kristoff asked, panting as they ran. "What the heck did you take?"

"I have no idea." The fire manipulator replied. Young Bard was fighting for breath now, each lungful demanding an increasingly painful effort. He motioned in the direction of the bellowing and anger filled yells of the hooded psychos chasing them. "But they were carrying it. It seemed very important."

"Oh terrific…" Kristoff remarked, sarcastically.

"Just keep running!" Elsa yelled. As she tried to create an ice wall to slow them down but after pounding it a couple of times they broke through.

The six of them then sprinted through the snow as best as they could, with the psycho's running right behind them, looking to do who knows what to all of them. Olaf screamed like a girl while Anna and Kristoff tried throwing several snowballs at them to slow them down but it barely did anything so they kept on running.

"It's not use! They just keep on coming!" Kristoff cried. Bard then got an idea.

"Hey! Maybe I can distract them! Maybe even talk to them!" Bard realized. as he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face them.

"Bard! Wait!" Elsa called out.

"Hey! Hold up! Stop!" Bard tried to tell the psychos that continued to come toward him. The others stopped as well.

"Bard! What are you doing!?" Anna asked him, incredulously.

"Something really stupid!" Bard confessed as he continued to try and reason with the savages. "Ok… let's try _this_ then."

Bard then released some flames and began to several tricks with them, similar to the ones he did for the crowd back in Arendelle. He used the fireballs for juggling, a hula hoop and created a fire snake as well. His friends and family stared at him blankly.

"What… is he… _doing_?" Kristoff asked, incredulously.

"I _think_… he's putting on a show." Anna observed.

"Really? Been of an impromptu time for it but ok!" Olaf said, cheerfully. "Go, Bard go!"

Bard continued to try and entertain the mountain people, acting as hammy and clownish as he could be, but as he continued the psycho's slowly became more and more angry.

"Uh… something tells me they aren't a fan of his show…" Kristoff observed, looking nervous.

"Well they _are _insane…" Anna pointed out.

"Bard! Get out of there!" Elsa yelled, nearly out of breath. Bard looked confused at first but as soon as he sees the psycho's closing in on him he gasped, ceased his efforts before running off along with the others. Bard eventually catches up to Elsa and the rest of his group. "This is neither the time nor the place to make a dramatic presentation!"

A glance showed that the savages had gotten around the wall of flame and were nearly on top of them.

"Besides which, I don't think your intended audience is in any mood to listen to anything you have to say!" she continued.

"Yeah, I'm getting that." Bard admitted as he continued to run.

"So what do you supposed we do!?" Anna asked. Bard looked ahead and saw the path they were previously on before the wolves ambushed them and another area nearby. He get an idea.

"Follow me, guys!" Bard told them as he ran ahead of them and away from the path.

They all began to follow him, but Kristoff soon realized that they weren't going the way they were supposed to.

"Bard! The path is _that_ way!" Kristoff shouted to Bard.

Something sharp and potentially lethal whizzed past the Prince's head. A glance back showed the mob of angry hooded men was closing the gap. At the group's present rate of retreat, it was only a matter of moments before the next flung a knife, spear or some rounded stone brought them to the ground.

"I know, but we're not going down that path!" Bard yelled without looking back at them, as he proceeded to drape the parchment over a nearby tree branch, As he released it, the scroll unfurled all the way to the ground, revealing a host of markings and symbols that must have been written by these crazed tribal people taken untold hours of labor to render so precisely and clearly.

"No." Realizing the import of Bard's cryptic words, Kristoff's eyes widened with fear. "No, no, no!"

Whatever was written on the scroll, it caused the tribe of psychos to break off their furious pursuit of the team. Spying the cherished piece of paper dangling from the branch, they immediately came to a halt and dropped to their knees before bowing to it.

A number of them however, plus the wolves that had just caught up to them, had more than passive veneration on their minds. For those ones, there reminded the small matter of getting revenge.

Struggling to keep up with the others, Elsa still put one foot in front of the other. She was simply not used to running this fast, especially in a dress. Having to do so now did nothing to improve her mood. She was not so fatigued that she failed to recognize their surroundings, however, just like Kristoff. She pointed to her left.

"Bard! This is all wrong! The pathway is _that_ way! Not _this_ way!"

Bard looked over him, each word now interrupted by a short, hasty breath. "We won't make it to the path!" he told her.

"So our only other option is jump off a cliff!?" Anna exclaimed.

"Yep!" Bard confirmed

"Makes sense to me!" Olaf smiled. Kristoff just groaned, annoyed.

"I hate this!" Kristoff screamed.

"I know you do!" Bard cried as they all continued running and began to get closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. "Ok! Everyone get ready to jump! Elsa, get ready to freeze!"

"A-Alright…" Elsa said, nervously.

"Ready… now!" Bard called out. Without breaking stride, the group of six all hurled themselves over the edge. As they plunged off the cliff, arms failing and legs kicking, Elsa almost couldn't hear what Bard yelled. "Elsa!"

Elsa quickly blasted the water before them with her ice powers and generated a rather large block of ice for them all to land on, then she used an icy wind to slowly guide them down the cliff. When they are inches away from the ground they each crash land on the ice block and slid across it before getting up and groaning painfully.

"Oh… ok… that could have been worse…" Bard muttered, groaning.

Kristoff groaned, also. "Are we still alive?"

"I think so…" Bard confirmed.

Anna then popped right up. "Whoo! That was kind of fun!" she said.

Kristoff groaned loudly as he got up. "Are you serious?" he asked, incredulously. "Whoo… never want to do_ that_ again…"

Bard then got up along with Elsa. "Are you kidding me? I feel great!" The eighteen-year old exclaimed.

"Me too!" Olaf added. "How about we do that again?"

Feeling woozy after such an exhausting task Elsa nearly fell over but was kept up by Kristoff who caught her at the last second and helped her up along with Anna.

"Nice job, your highness" Kristoff complimented Elsa.

"Yeah, I knew you had it in you." Anna added.

"I gotta admit I'm pretty impressed, sis." Bard smiled.

"Thanks… I'm not usually around _this much water_…" Elsa breathed with a smile as well.

"Well at least we're all alive…" Bard stated. "That's good…"

Kristoff stepped forward. "Enough! Don't forget, your little 'take whatever looks cool' game, nearly got us all killed!" he exclaimed.

"When did this become _my_ fault?" Bard questioned, sounding insulted.

"When you took their scroll without even knowing what it even _was_!" Kristoff exclaimed, annoyed.

"I didn't know how important it was to them!" Bard defended. "Hello! They were _nuts!_"

"Still, if something _looks_ like it's important to someone you shouldn't take it!" Kristoff scolded.

"It was an accident!" Bard exclaimed.

"It was a really _stupid_ accident!" Kristoff yelled back.

"He's right, you should have thought it through first." Elsa agreed.

"You're taking _his_ side!?" Bard exclaimed.

Anna quickly got between them. "Hey! Hey! Let's not fight, let's not fight! Remember we're on a block of ice here and if you two fight… we're in for a long swim back to land."

Bard and Kristoff looked down and saw that the ice was indeed crackable, as well as meltable and saw her point. They gave each other once last glare before turning away from each other, childishly. Elsa just sighed, disappointed.

"Whatever, let's just keep going." Bard grumbled as he stomped off away them, looking frustrated. They were all quiet till Olaf spoke up.

"Works for me!" he cheered. "Come on you guys, let's go!"

"Kind of hard to do when you're not moving." Kristoff pointed out, gesturing to ice block they were standing on, which was not drifting whatsoever. "Plus… you can stop walking there's nowhere to go."

Bard ceased his walking, looking wide-eyed before his hair actually became fire as he growled angrily.

Anna turned to her sister. "Elsa, can you use your powers to propel us back to land?" she asked.

"Yeah… hang on." Elsa said as she rubbed her hands together slowly. She then extended them and quickly released a strong and cold wind that began to push the block of ice away from the cliff side. Anna smiled.

"Alright!" she said. "Now we're moving! Right guys?"

Bard and Kristoff continued to stay away from each other. Elsa doesn't look like she wanted to say anything either and continued to propel them forward..

"Yeah!" Olaf finally cheered. Sven whined in agreement also.

"Ok then…" Anna said, slowly. "Uncomfortable silence it is then…"

And so they continued to sail towards the nearest source of land, standing around with the 'uncomfortable silence' that Anna mentioned earlier filling the air quickly. Well, until Olaf decided to say something that is.

"Hey, you think we'll find some more snowmen over there? Maybe a snow_woman? _Huh? Huh? Come what do you think?" Olaf asked. Everyone just groaned as they kept on sailing on, they're morale now broken.


	10. Five Vs Ice

**Chapter 10**

They eventually reached land and continued on their journey to find Koll, but because they were starting to get on each other's nerves, nobody talked much during the river ride over to land, aside from Olaf trying to play a game of 'eye spy' with them and failing. When they did reach land, they walked ahead of each other and stayed silent most of the time. Anna finally decided to walk up to Bard and talk to him.

"Uh… Bard? Are you ok?" Anna asked her younger brother, worried.

"I'm fine." Bard said, bluntly. Anna tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he struggled it off. "I said I'm fine!"

"Whoa, take it easy, alright?" Anna told him.

"Sorry, just… stressed." Bard admitted.

"This new for you?" Anna guessed

"It is quite, yes." Bard nodded. "Usually I'm the funny guy but now I'm…"

"The stressed out guy?" Anna finished with a raised brow.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bard nodded once more. "Very weird feeling… not used it."

"Don't worry, you will be." Anna assured him, patting him on the back.

"Now why does that _not_ make me feel better?" Bard questioned, somewhat incredulously.

"Oh I was just trying to… I mean to make feel bad… if you weren't already feeling bad in which case I made it _worse_ I…" Anna said, babbling.

"You talk a lot." Bard observed. "Especially when your nervous."

"Yeah… I get a lot… sometimes too often…" Anna admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Bard added. They both looked at each other surprised and smiled softly.

"Don't let what Kristoff said, get to you, he didn't mean it… this time." Anna told him.

"Sure he didn't." Bard said, unconvinced.

"He didn't, honest!" Anna insisted. "He was just worried about me, ok? That's the reason he got so upset, not because of you, but because _I_ was in danger."

"Because of _me_." Bard added, depressed.

"Ok… so… you made a mistake…" Anna admitted. "Beating yourself up isn't going to fix any of it you know."

"I know but…" Bard began.

"No 'buts', let's just forget about it and move on, ok?" Anna offered.

Bard sighed. "Ok…" he agreed.

"Atta boy!" Anna smiled as she held him close again.

"Personal space…" Bard squeaked again. Anna quickly released him.

"Sorry! Hugger! Remember?" she reminded him.

"Yeah, I remember… and your freakishly strong for someone your size." Bard pointed out. They both chuckled.

Up ahead, Elsa and Kristoff were also engaging in conversation while Sven and Olaf played in the snow together in the background, not that either of them really noticed anyway.

"I don't know why Kai was so stubborn about him becoming King…" Elsa expressed. "It's clear that he has no experience…"

"Yeah… but I'm sure he could learn _how_ from you" Kristoff shrugged. "He may be… childish, but I can tell he's a good kid deep down, he just needs some guidance."

"That's what _Kai_ said…" Elsa mused, sadly.

"Then maybe you should _listen_ to him then… even if he is… dead…" Kristoff told her, slowly.

"Are you trying to 'talk sense' into your Queen?" Elsa asked him, accusingly

"I'm trying to talk some sense into my future sister… in-law." Kristoff told her.

"Kristoff, Bard may not be a good choice to be king… he's undisciplined, reckless… and as you said; childish." Elsa said.

"Which is exactly why _you_ need to teach him, tell me, exactly who else is qualified?" Kristoff questioned. Elsa stayed silent. "Yep. Anna was right, logic and reason _do_ work on you."

"She knows me too well…" Elsa shook her head.

"Not surprising, you're a softie… underneath that whole… 'obey me I'm the queen' thing." Kristoff added, shrugging slightly.

"Why is it that your compliments are always so aggravating?" Elsa questioned.

Kristoff shrugged. "I start out that way but… you'll warm up to me," he assured her. "Now you just gotta warm up to Bard… if you can, anyway."

Elsa looked back toward her younger brother and sighed deeply. "I suppose I could _try_."

"Atta girl." Kristoff said, pleased. "Now go teach him… please."

Elsa paused for a moment and then gave him a nod. This seemed to please Kristoff as he then turned to the others behind them.

"Ok, let's take a break." Kristoff said. "We'll continue in a little bit."

Everyone then sighed out of exhaustion, Anna and Olaf in particular both immediately dropped to their knees, feeling so tired.

"Thank goodness…" Anna said, relieved.

"Yeah… we've been walking for like… _ever_, my aching pads…" Olaf said, tired as he rubbed his little feet and Sven collapsed headfirst right next to him.

Bard just yawned and stretched. "Well as long as we continue moving later on, I'm good with resting," he expressed as he started to walk off before he noticed Elsa.

"Bard, a word." Elsa called out to him.

"Sure." Bard said as he walked over and then sat down along with his sister. "What's up?"

"Alright, now that we have a moment, there are things we need to go over." Elsa told Bard.

"Which are?" he asked, curiously.

"Basically the proper mannerisms of an Arendelle Royal figure." His older sister stated.

"Come again?" Bard questioned, surprised.

"If you're gonna be King you're going to need to learn how to act like one." Elsa explained. "So, we start with the smallest of steps…"

"Oh man!" Bard groaned. "I thought we were gonna save this for later!? You know, once we get back?"

"Nothing about being the ruler of an entire Kingdom is easy, Bard." Elsa said, sternly. "The sooner you understand that, the sooner we can…"

"Hey, I never said I _wanted_ to be King in the first place." Bard pointed out. "So I don't _have_ to know these things, ok?"

"Kai stated that you _do_, Bard." Elsa told him, firmly.

"Well Kai isn't here anymore, remember?" Bard reminded her, harshly. Elsa scowled at him.

"Why do I even bother? You're not suited for the role and you know it." Elsa said, bitterly.

"Says the lady with a personal vendetta." Bard countered.

"Hey! I am only trying to get Koll to answer for his crimes against my kingdom." Elsa defended.

"You mean the crime of murdering the guy who raised you and Anna after Mom and Dad died five years ago?" Bard questioned, accusingly. "Is that right?"

"Back away from me." Elsa warned him. "I can't guarantee I can control myself if you push me like this."

"Same here." Bard shot back. They both stared at each other fiercely before both decided to calm down.

"Let's start again, shall we?" Elsa offered.

"Ok…" Bard said, sighing deeply.

"Good. Now first things first; the ruler of Arendelle, or any kind of ruler for that matter must always maintain a calm and polite demeanor, if you allow your subjects to see you worried, they also will become just as worried." Elsa began to say.

"Aw, isn't there some way we can just skip all the boring stuff and move on to what really matters?" Bard practically whined.

"If only…" Elsa sighed.

"You know I'm not smart enough to figure this stuff out on my own, right?" Bard questioned. "Nor am I good at Math or Geometry… plus I also had to learn about the stars from some hobo on the streets."

"Exactly… how long have you been alone?" Elsa asked, slowly.

Bard extended both of his arms. "A _really_ long time."

"I figured as much." Elsa muttered, sounding a bit annoyed.

As they continue to bicker, Anna and Kristoff both observed them from afar while Olaf and Sven played in the background. They both looked concerned.

"Looks like they're a _little_ bit of trouble getting along…" Anna observed.

"What did you expect? He's fire, she's ice, those two elements don't exactly mix will." Kristoff pointed out.

"Well they're also family, they've got to come to an understanding eventually." Anna said. "If only they'd stop trying to do everything themselves…"

"Guess that's on other thing they have in common…" Kristoff observed.

"What do you think he has in common with _me_?" Anna wondered.

Kristoff glanced toward Bard, who listening to Elsa for one second then admiring a flower the next, he turned to Anna and saw that she was also admiring a flower.

"Uh… not sure…" Kristoff said, slowly. He walked away. "Ok, break's over. Let's get back to walking."

"About time." Bard said, as he got up along with Elsa.

"We're not done with this." Elsa told him, sternly.

"I know… believe me, _I know_…" Bard said, tiredly. "Now let's a get a move on troops! The road ahead of us may be hard and what's at the end of it may be our end, but we're ready to fight!"

"Yeah!" Olaf cheered while Sven whinnied. Elsa glanced away, feeling somewhat envious of Bard's charisma.

"Alright guys, calm down, first we gotta figure out where we're going next." Kristoff reminded them.

"I thought we were going in the same direction that we were before." Anna pointed out.

"It's… not that simple." Kristoff told her.

"Meaning what?" Anna asked, curiously.

As they continued to talk Bard then noticed something far from them that caught his eye, he turned around fully and walked a little closer.

"Hey, what's that?" Bard asked. The others turned to him confused.

"What? What is what?" Anna asked.

"_That_." Bard said, pointing up ahead, they all rushed over to where he was. Below a large torrent of icy wind blew and in that thick wind they spotted something dark just standing there.

"Who is that?" Elsa asked.

"I can't tell from here…" Anna said, squinting her eyes.

Kristoff looked closely and once the icy winds finally faded, he saw a big and black shape. His eyes widened.

"Hey, I think that's Koll! Down there!" Kristoff cried. The others looked closely and quickly spotted Koll, just standing still, waiting patiently. "I'm pretty sure that's him… he's got a Viking look."

"Finally! We_ found_ him!" Bard exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Elsa declared as she slid down the hill ahead of them and began to make her way towards Koll, with Bard following.

"Elsa! Bard! Wait!" Anna cried, as she quickly followed them.

"Anna!" Kristoff began, before he groaned. "Great… now _I _have to go…"

"And if you're going, we're going!" Olaf added, determined. Sven nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… I'm doomed." Kristoff said, deadpan before sliding down also, Sven and Olaf followed soon after.

The six of them all slid down the hill and eventually slow down when the reach the bottom off it. Elsa looked at Koll, angrily.

"Koll!" Elsa yelled out to him. The Viking turned to them, slowly. He smiled when he saw Elsa and the others.

"Queen Elsa… what an _honor_," he said, mockingly.

Elsa stepped forward. "Answer me Koll, why did you attack our kingdom? Why!?" she demanded.

Koll just chuckled evilly.

"What's so funny?" Bard questioned, confused.

"I'm just amused by the fact that you all truly don't know what happened all those years ago." Koll stated.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked him, curiously.

Koll chuckled again. "Oh, if you only knew…" he said, amused.

"Ok! Enough with the riddles! Quit talking around it and tell us already!" Bard proclaimed.

"I do not need to explain myself to you." Koll snorted.

"Then… we're gonna have to _make you_ tell us!" Anna stated, stepping forward, determined.

"Oh are you now? I'm shaking in my boots." Koll said, sarcastically. Elsa stepped forward as well with a serious expression.

"Koll, I am not fond of using my powers for violence… but for _you_… I'm making a once in a life time exception." Elsa declared.

"Same here!" Bard agreed, stepping forward as well.

Koll just chuckled, amused. "You're not going to kill me."

"How do you figure?" Elsa questioned, curiously.

"I figure because… despite your attempts to convince me otherwise you seem to have a _conscience_, Queen Elsa. If you hadn't you would have never returned to Arendelle and tried to set things right after you sent it into an eternal winter." Koll stated. His tone became almost familiar.

"How do you know about that?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"Oh I know _everything_ about you three…" Koll admitted to them, sinisterly.

"That's… actually kinda creepy." Bard pointed out, disturbed.

"Call it what you want, I really don't care." The Viking said, nonchalantly.

This indifferent attitude of Koll's seemed to anger Elsa. "You don't care? Like you don't care about all the unarmed, innocent people that you open fired upon and _killed_ in _cold blood_!?"

For the first time, Koll allowed a crack to appear in his hitherto-unvarying visage. A hint of pain, anger, or perhaps a suggestion of loss, finally drove him to raise his voice.

"_No one_ in that kingdom is innocent!" he said.

"You," Elsa countered, sharply and angrily "Are a _murderer!_"

"And _what_… are… _you_?" Koll questioned, sharply while giving her a look that caused her eyes to widen with fear. Things got very quiet for a while until Olaf finally spoke up.

"Wow… things are really quiet… why are they quiet?" he asked, completely clueless.

"Be quiet, you." Koll snapped. Olaf yelped and hide behind Sven, who tried to hide behind him instead. This kept going on and on until a growl from Koll stopped it. He then turned to the royal family. "Now… Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Prince Bard… what's your next move? Arrest me? Ha! I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, we're not gonna _try_, we're going to _succeed_." Bard stated, firmly.

Koll's evil smile widened. "Very well then… you may _try_ to stop me. But when you fail and you _will_… I'll kill you, and then I will walk over your cold corpses and destroy _everyone_ in Arendelle… just like I did your precious servant… _Kai_," he hissed. Elsa's eyes widened and narrowed, angrily. "Yes, Kai… one your best servants… now _dead_. I can still see the look on his face after I killed him in my mind… silently begging for his life… _begging_… like _dog_."

This seemed to enrage both Bard and Elsa as both of their fists shook and glowed with their respective elements. The others looked at them worried while Koll looked smug.

"I've got him!" Bard said as he created a fire ball and leaped forward.

"No, _I've_ got him!" Elsa stated, firmly as her hands turned blue and she launches herself upward with an ice pillar.

"No! Guys! Wait! Don't let him provoke you!" Anna called out as they both glided towards Koll, screaming.

They prepared to attack Koll but as soon as they got close enough he held the orb towards them, which shined a strange light in their eyes which blinded them and caused them to crash land at his feet, unconscious.

"NO!" Anna yelled as she rushed over to them, concerned.

"Well, I see you all have your hands full… so I'll be on my way now." Koll said as he began to back away in the thick cloud of fog he created.

"Hey, wait! Stop!" Kristoff cried as he and Sven tried to go after him, but by the time they reached the fog, he was already gone. They then turned to Anna and Olaf, who were checking over Bard and Elsa.

"Elsa! Bard! Are you two ok?" Anna asked them, worried. The two of them then started to come to and open their eyes, but once they did both of their eyes flashed purple for a brief moment while they began to get up. "Oh, thank goodness your both awake! I was worried I was gonna have to give you CPR or something…"

"Where's Koll?" Elsa suddenly asked, expectedly.

"Uh…" Anna began.

"Where is he!?" Bard snapped, Anna jumped at this.

"Hey, hey, easy you guys, I know Koll knocked you around but don't take it out on _her_." Kristoff said.

"No one's talking to you, sasquatch." Bard told him, scathingly. Kristoff's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't talk to him like that, _you're _the one who lost him!" Elsa told Bard.

"Me!?" Bard exclaimed, insulted.

"Elsa, what in the world has gotten into you!?" Anna questioned, baffled. "Why are you attacking Bard like this? That's not like you!"

"Stay out of this Anna." Elsa warned her.

"Don't boss people around!" Bard told her.

"I am the Queen, I'm _supposed_ to and I answer to _no one_." Elsa stated.

"Not for long you don't, after all it'll be _my_ throne soon." Bard reminded her as his eyes flashed purple again, along with hers as they burned with anger.

"If you want to fight Bard then I will give you a _fight_!" Elsa said, angrily.

"Hey, hey, settle down!" Kristoff urged them.

"You stay out of this!" Bard warned him, as his eyes flashed. "This is between me and her!"

"Yeah! Him and me!" Elsa added, angrily.

"What is going on with them?" Anna asked fearfully.

"I don't know… I've never seen them like this…" Kristoff added, baffled.

Kristoff looked at them closely and much to his surprised he saw a purple shimmer in both of their eyes, surprising him.

"Whoa, look at their eyes…" The Ice Master observed. Anna and the others looked closely and saw the shimmer as well.

"Yeah… what's wrong with them?" Anna wondered, concerned.

"Maybe they have the flu?" Olaf suggested. Kristoff's eyes widened once he remembered Koll's orb flashing before them a while.

"It's Koll's magic orb! That's what's causing them to act like this! It's making them act out their deepest, darkest desires!" Kristoff realized.

"Oh no…" Anna realized, grimly while watching them stare each other down. "We gotta stop them!"

Anna began to rush over but Kristoff stopped her.

"No! The way they are now… they'll probably end up hurting you instead, we need to wait for an opening." Kristoff said. Anna looked back towards her two magical siblings looking worried.

"Tell me… haven't you been wanting to do this the moment I stepped into your precious little kingdom?" Bard questioned.

"Well your smarter than you look, _brother_." Elsa remarked, coldly.

"You witch! Your gonna pay!" Bard said, growling.

"If you think I'm going to just let you take my throne then you have another thing coming!" Elsa declared, determined.

"Then bring it on Snow Queen!" Bard challenged.

"Guys don't!" Anna tried to tell them. Elsa refused to listen and took a fighting stance.

"Ready," she said in a cold tone.

Bard mimicked her, only his tone was much more fiery. "Ready," he shot back.

In just a quick second both Bard and Elsa unleashed streams of fire and ice respectively which clashed. Both seem evenly matched, with Elsa's ice cooling off his flames and Bard gradually melting Elsa's ice. Anna and the others all had to shield themselves from the waves of heat and cold they were both emitting violently. Eventually they both stopped and started circling each other, angrily.

"You think you know me… but do you know _anything_ about loss!?" Elsa questioned.

"I know enough." Bart stated.

"But not enough to defeat _me_. I assure you, my childhood was much worse than yours."

"And whose fault was _that_? _Mom and Dad's_? Or _yours_?"

"Why you little!?"

Elsa and Bard then began to exchange blasts of ice and fire respectively, using every trick they knew and doing whatever they could to out maneuver the other. Each time one of their blasts hits the ground, either a large, spiky block of ice grew or the ground exploded with fire and brimstone. Each time that happened, the terrain itself began to change and shake, making it hard for the others to keep their balance. Olaf didn't seem to mind though and he laughed as he continued to vibrate.

"Hey! This makes my voice sound silly!" he said, shaking up and down constantly.

"Olaf, are you crazy!?" Kristoff exclaimed, incredulously. "Wait. Don't answer that, I already know the answer."

Anna then stepped forward closer to Bard. "Bard, please! Stop this! This isn't you! You're under a spell! You don't have to do this!"

"No Anna! _She_ needs to pay! You _all_ need to pay!" Bard exclaimed.

"But Bard…" Anna began.

"You ABANDONED ME!" Bard hollered at his older sister. "For seventeen-years I've had to fend for myself while you while you two lived in a castle! You never cared about me and you never will!"

"No! Bard listen, we're trying to help you! Let me help you!" Anna cried. Bard just dropped to his knees whiles his hands burned with flame, he then slammed them on the ground and released a massive heatwave across the ice, melting most of it. Kristoff, Anna and the others all backed away, fearfully.

Elsa just uses her ice powers to propel her away from the heat wave and also uses it to cool off the flames, putting them out before landing back in her own natural element. She and Bard glared at each other.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY LIFE!" Elsa cried, charging up her powers and using them to create an ice golem made out of solid ice and covered in stone, making it look almost rock like. Olaf gasped, excited.

"Yay! Another snowman!" he cheered, happily. "Isn't this great?

"I think Bard would disagree!" Kristoff pointed out as Bard tried to incinerate the behemoth with a stream of flames, only to be kicked into a wall of ice. He ducked before the golem could pound him and blasted it away with another fire blast.

"You gonna have to do better than that!" Bard challenged.

"If you insist." Elsa growled as she tightened her fist which slowly turned to ice. Then Anna got in front of her.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna cried.

"Get out of my way, Anna!" Elsa snapped, annoyed.

"No! Don't you get it? This is exactly what Koll wants; to have you two kill each other for him!" Anna told her.

"Then he's about to get what he wants." Elsa snarled as she shoved her sister away roughly.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled as he prepared to run over to her.

"No Kristoff! I got this!" Anna assured him as she got up and ran over to Bard this time.

"Move Anna, _now_!" Bard ordered.

"Bard, please stop! It doesn't have to be like this! I know… what it's like!" Anna told him.

"No. You. Don't! _You_ knew Mom and Dad and even when they were gone you still had _Elsa_. I had _no one_. I've _always_ been alone!" Bard shouted. "But not anymore!"

Bard then sent a wave of fire her away, she froze in fear.

"Get down!" Kristoff cried as he tackled her and shielded her as the flames whizzed over them. The ice golem ran right over them and attacked Bard again, before grabbing him by his legs and chest and trying to rip him two but Bard quickly blasted it to smithereens with a fire blast.

Bard then turned his attention to Elsa who quickly put up an ice shield to protect her just Bard began to fire consecutive fire beams at her, his flames quickly began to melt her shield but she did her best to keep it up.

"Cute, but I can do this all day, can you?" Bard questioned Elsa as he proceeded towards her while she struggled to keep him back while the others continued to watch them.

"We have to snap them out of it!" Anna exclaimed.

"How!? I don't even think they realize we're still here!" Kristoff pointed out.

"They would if we sang to them!" Olaf suggested, before starting to sing. "La…"

Kristoff blocked his mouth, looking annoyed. "Not helping here Olaf!"

"Sorry…" he apologized, sheepishly"

Anna then got an idea. "Ooh, I got it!"

Anna then began to rush toward them again before Kristoff could react or stop her.

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff yelled as he ran after her.

Elsa ice shield continued to melt as Bard kept on trying to kill her with streams of flame but once he gets within a few from her she pressed her hand against the ground and created some ice spikes in front of him that knock into the air. He rolled across the ground until he finally stopped on his own two feet. Both of them stood up from their kneeling positions and prepared for their final attacks.

"Bard…" Elsa hissed, glaring at him.

"Elsa…" Bard glared right back.

"Clown!" The Snow Queen barked.

"Witch!" The Fire King snapped, as he surrounded himself in an aura of flame while a vicious cold wind, along with bits of ice swirled around Elsa.

Little bits of flame then began to gather into Bard open palm, and slowly but surely as they continued to gather up together and grow and grow they eventually formed a bright red sphere that shined brightly in Bard's hand. Suddenly the sphere became encased in fire, causing it to turn black and be surrounded by a ring of red flames.

Elsa allowed the cold wind and ice to swirl around her arm until a sphere of whitish blue energy, similar to Bard's, appeared in her palm, except it had four small white blade like protrusions surrounding it along with ice and cold wind that rotated around it like a the rings of a large planet.

Both of the two fighters started at each other, their eyes full of rage. There was a short pause before they both leaped forward and glided towards each other. They soon got closer and closer towards each other until finally they leaned back and prepared their final attacks.

"ELSA!" Bard screamed, loudly.

"BARD!" Elsa yelled back.

But before they could lunge forward with their powerful attacks, two snowballs hit them smack dab in the side of the head, causing them both to get knocked out and their attacks to fade away. Effectively ruining the dramatic moment. They both collapsed on the right next to each other, both flat on their faces and in opposite directions.

"Elsa! Bard!" Anna said as she rushed over to check them both over. She put her fingers on both their necks and was relieved to find a pulse in both of them. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf then appeared.

"Are they alright?" Kristoff inquired.

"Yeah… just sleeping." Ann nodded.

"Oh, well sleeping's good… or at least that's what I've been told." Olaf said before whispering to Sven. "I don't really sleep.

The reindeer just nodded understandingly.

"Man… what did you _do_ to them?" Kristoff asked, baffled.

"Oh, just I hit them really hard on the head." Anna shrugged.

"Do you think that worked?" Kristoff wondered, curiously.

"I don't know…" Anna admitted as they got closer to them, curiously.

"They seem to be still sleeping to _me_." Olaf observed. "Maybe Sven can…"

"No!" Kristoff and Anna both said.

"What?" The snowman asked.

Just then, much to their surprise they noticed Bard and Elsa stirring and groaning as they finally begin to regain consciousness and sit up on their knees. Anna smiled, brightly.

"Bard! Elsa! Your awake!" Anna said, relieved as Elsa stood up first and groaned.

"Oh… what happened?" Elsa asked, dazed.

"Ugh… I got the headache but I don't recall the party…" Bart added as he stood up also.

"Are you guys ok?" Kristoff asked them as he, Anna and the others all rushed to their side.

"I think so…" Elsa nodded.

"Yeah…" Bard said, exhausted. "What the heck happened?"

"You don't remember? Koll blasting you with his magic orb?" Anna questioned.

"The one he used to control the weather?" Bard inquired.

"Yeah and the thing that controlled the two of you and made you both attack each other!" Kristoff added.

"What?' Elsa exclaimed, shocked.

"That explains why I'm so _exhausted_…" Bard said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh no…" Elsa breathed, horrified. She turned to her sister, concerned. "I didn't hurt you… did?"

"Did _I_?" Bard added.

"No! No, you didn't hurt me, or any of us." Anna assured them both, gently.

"You did rough us up a little…" Kristoff admitted, Anna and the others gave him a glare. "But not too much I promise! Don't worry…"

They both breathed a sigh of relief and looked at each other feeling guilty.

"Bard… I… am so sorry…" Elsa began to say.

"Save it. It's my fault too… you were right… I'm not cut out to be King…" Bard admitted, shamefully. "And… I'm sorry for whatever I said… I… just couldn't control myself or what I was saying."

"No, you _are_ worthy. You already have the qualifications to be one. You may be… very smart… but you're kind, just, honest and most importantly... you have the potential to be a natural leader, the likes of which has never been seen before." Elsa stated, sincerely. "I just couldn't accept that… and I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Bard. And I'm also sorry for whatever I said to you during our battle."

"Ah, it's cool." Bard nodded. He chuckled a bit. "Heh, get it? Cool? And your…"

"Yes, yes, I get it." Elsa nodded, chuckling in amusement, along with Bard. "And you know… I think I should have noticed our mother pregnant with you a long time ago… guess I was too distracted with my own problems to notice… I could have helped her…"

"Hey, it's not your fault sis, I barely remember what I did when I was five too… aside from burning down a fishing store…" Bard muttered.

"I'm just glad you guys are back." Anna said, as she hugged both of them. The three siblings then embraced each other. Olaf wiped the tears from his eyes which quickly froze up.

"Uh… guys? I… hate to interrupt the touching family moment but uh… we still got a mad Viking to track down here." Kristoff pointed out.

"Speaking of which, where did he go?" Anna wondered, while looking around. They gazed around and quickly figured out that Koll was long gone.

"Where the…" Kristoff began.

"Must have left while we were fighting." Bard deduced.

"But that doesn't make any sense… why he use the orb to cause you to fight each other and then just… leave?" Anna questioned, confused.

"That battle was pretty long wasn't it?" Bard asked

"Yeah, like one or two hours at the most." Kristoff confirmed. "What about it, though?"

"Well, during that time he could have gone anywhere, I think he was _waiting_ for us!" Bard realized.

"So he could use that spell on us…" Elsa added.

"And have you two fight while he left!" Anna finished.

"Yeah… but where would a vengeful Viking do and go while his most formidable enemies are fighting each other?" Olaf began to ponder.

They all began to think of for a long moment before the answer suddenly became clear to them. All six of them gasped at once before looking in the direction of Arendelle with scared and shocked looks. Bard just narrows his eyes, angrily.

"We've been _played_." Bard realized.

* * *

As the six of them realized that Koll had tricked them into going all the way out there while he set out to accomplish his true mission. The Viking himself stood on top of a large, rocky hill and gazed upon his target before smiling.

"Hello… Arendelle…" Koll said, darkly.


	11. Dark Secrets

**Chapter 11**

Elsewhere, as Koll began to make his move in an attempt to destroy Arendelle once and for all, the six heroes raced through the snow as fast as they're legs could carry them. They stumbled a bit along the way and didn't bother to catch their breaths, the danger of having Koll destroy their home was more important to them.

"Come on guys, move it!" Bard said as they continued running.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Anna said.

"Obviously not fast enough!" Bard commented.

"You're lucky we're on the same side, clown boy." Kristoff told him, annoyed.

"I can't believe he fooled us like this!" Elsa expressed, distressed.

"Well he is a smart cookie…" Kristoff pointed out.

"And an _evil_ cookie!" Olaf added.

"Well in a way, it was a smart! He intentionally lured us all the way out here after attacking Arendelle once, then when we finally caught up he brainwashed us into attacking each other where he thought we'd destroy each other while he went back to Arendelle a second time and destroyed it force good." Bard remarked, impressed. "Very sneaky…"

"Bard! Stop admiring the bad guy!" Kristoff told him, exasperated.

"Let's just get back to Arendelle and fast!" Anna said. "Before Koll destroys all of it!"

"Must run faster, must run faster!" Olaf repeated, huffing. "Oh… boy I'm out of shape…"

The snowman stopped to catch his breath for a moment, as if he really _was_ out of shape, then continued to run after his friends as fast as he could.

* * *

Elsewhere, back in Arendelle, everything looked to be in order. People had finally calmed down and were gathered together trying to warm each other up due to the cold while Oaken continued to sell items from his store to them.

"And don't forget to try our new winter blankets. Very hot this time around." Oaken told one citizen.

Oaken then turned his attention to the front gates and noticed Koll just standing there in front of them. Believing him to be a costumer, Oaken happily walked over to him.

"Hello! Can I help you?" Oaken asked Koll, politely. "We're having a big winter blow out here."

Koll grunted. "Well… if you _can't_ help me… it certainly wouldn't surprise me."

Koll smiled evilly at them.

* * *

At the same time, the group was reaching the edge of another steep cliff where one can see all of Arendelle. And it was from that point that they were able to see just what was happening in their beloved home. Anna spotted it first.

"Look! Down there!" Anna cried.

Everyone glanced downward and saw the city of Arendelle, they heard people screaming, explosions going off and a large black ship docked nearby that they easily recognized, along with the individual standing next to it.

"It's Koll!" Elsa exclaimed, fearfully.

"Looks like he beat us to it…" Kristoff observed, as explosions and screams continued to go off all over the kingdom, much to their shock and horror, especially Anna's.

"No…" Anna breathed, horrified.

"We gotta get over there!" Bard exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the guards will be able to use the cannons to destroy his ship this time." Elsa assured them. "For this time, it won't be a surprise…"

Indeed, like Elsa said, the few guards that were left had already formed a tight formation in front of the kingdom and it's gates and many of their remaining ships were getting ready for battle against Koll's giant ship.

Koll just smirked at this, hit the side of his ship and revealed his seriously massive array of forward-facing cannons which were pointed right at the guards. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Oh, that's not good…" Olaf remarked, before the cannons all started to fire at them, causing explosions all over the place and destroying the ships docked in front of the castle as well as many of the men all standing guard.

People ran for their lives as more of their houses were blown to smithereens one by one, even big buildings fell and debris rained down on the fleeing people below. Huge chunks of the kingdom were getting torn apart in the blink of an eye..

Not too far away, the heroes all watched from the hill in horror as Koll wiped out their remaining defences and sunk nearly every ship docked in Arendelle and they were powerless to stop it.

"Da, da, da! We're dead." Bard announced, flatly.

Kristoff narrowed his eyes. "Not yet we're not! Sven!" he called out. His Reindeer stood up straight. "You ready for a ride?"

Sven nodded in confirmation.

"Atta boy!" Kristoff smiled.

"Ride? What ride?" Bard asked.

Kristoff just smiled, knowingly and a few minutes later they were all seated in Kristoff's sled, drive by Sven himself

"Oh! _This_ ride!" Bard realized, smiling.

"Ok, ready Sven?" Kristoff asked. Sven grunted in response. "Alright then! Let's go save Arendelle!"

Sven then reared up and made a horse like noise before he began to rush towards the kingdom, with the sled the other were all dragging along right behind him. They braced themselves and held on as tight as they could as the cold wind blew right in their faces.

"Not. As fun. As I thought it would be…!" Bard said as he and his sisters jumped up and down in the back due to the bumpy ride they were on.

"You get used to it!" Anna assured him.

"Yeah, when will _that_ be?" Elsa asked.

"Not sure…" Anna admitted.

"Come on, Sven! Hustle! Hustle!" Kristoff told his loyal reindeer friend.

"I can't believe you got another sled hidden all the way out here." Anna remarked to her future husband, impressed.

"Yeah, well after what happened the first time we met I figured two is better than one." Kristoff shrugged.

"Two _is_ a lot better than one… one's a very _lonely_ number." Anna agreed, glancing towards both Elsa and Bard. They both looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bard asked.

"I mean that's something you two both have in common." Anna told them.

"Something we have in common…? What…" Elsa began.

"You _both_ you think you can do things on your own, don't you see? No one can go it alone anymore, you need start working _together_ instead of fighting." Anna explained. Elsa and Bard both glanced away feeling guilty.

"Hey, guys!" The Ice Master driving announced. "I think we're getting closer to home!

They all looked ahead and saw that they were indeed closer to their currently burning home than they were before, they were even able to see Koll attacking the place more clearly now.

"Alright! Good job Sven!" Kristoff congratulated him. "That's an extra carrot for you buddy, but don't forget to share, ok?"

Bard shook his head, hearing that. "You got issues, Bjorgman."

Kristoff shrugged. "Yeah, I know," he said. "Elsa, can you give us a boost so we can land right in front of Koll?"

"With pleasure!" Elsa said as he hands glowed with a light blue energy surrounding them. She then directed them towards the ground and created two icy blasts that launched them all into the air. They all screamed as they flew up and over.

"Whee!" Bard and Olaf cheered, happily.

* * *

At the same time, the evil Viking known as Koll strode through the once peaceful kingdom as its citizens ran around screaming their heads off while their houses burned and black smoke rose to the sky while they attempted to escape the madman attacking them.

"Ah, all this destruction… all this fear and confusion in the air… it smells like _chaos_." Koll breathed, pleasantly before a nasty grin appeared on his face. "Oh, how I love it so…"

"Koll!" Bard called out.

The dark Viking turned around and smirked evilly when he saw the six heroes flying through the air and landing right before him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Arendelle's Royal Family… right on time," he said.

"You have to stop this _now_ Koll, before it gets out of hand." Elsa told him.

"Oh, I'm afraid that it's already out of hand your majesty." Koll stated, darkly. "And there is nothing you can do to change that."

He held out the orb and fired a bolt of lightning with it that nearly hit them, Bard responded by blasting him with intense flames which he used his cape to shield himself from.

"Now!" Kristoff yelled. Elsa nodded and extended her hand as he shielded himself and fired over a dozen sharp icicles at him.

"Not so fast!" Koll said as he leaped over the icicle shower before they could hit him. The ground shook when he landed. "Ha! Is that all you got? Shame, I expected more children. Come on! Give me a real fight!"

He then grabbed the sled and using his superior strength he lifted it above his head and tossed it at them. They quickly run of the way before it could hit, and it smashed into a thousand pieces upon impact.

"Aw, not again!" Kristoff moaned. "It was the latest model… with a cup holder too…"

Sven put a comforting hoof on his shoulder, Olaf did the same.

Bard looked to where he threw and smirked. "Ha! Ya missed you nut!"

"Trust me… I haven't gotten warm yet." Koll promised him.

"Oh, what are you gonna do, Koll? Blow us away with one of your big bad winds? I'm _so scared_!" Bard said, sarcastically.

The giant Viking chuckled a bit. "Did you really think _creating storms_ was all this orb could do?" Koll challenged as the orb in his giant hands glowed brightly.

"Uh… actually I _did_ think that… right before… you _chuckled_ like that and the… orb _glowed_ so…" Bard began before Koll stomped on him.

"You have _no idea_ what I am capable of." Koll told him, darkly. "And _no idea_ what _I_ have been through!"

"Oh really?" Bard asked.

"Yes, really!" Koll said, firmly.

"Well let's see if you've ever had a hot foot!" Bard declared as he put his hands on Koll's boot and began to heat it up. "Ha, ha! Burn, baby burn! So, you ready to give up?"

Koll roared at his race and pressed his boot harder onto Bard's chest, Bart groans and cried out in pain as Koll got closer and closer to breaking his rib cage till finally he lifted his boot and kicked Bard in the side, sending him rolling back to his siblings.

"Bard!" They cried, alarmed.

"Huh, I guess you have…" Bard remarked, sounding sore. His sisters rushed over to him.

"Why!? Why are you doing this?" Elsa cried.

Koll turned to them. "You want to know the truth?" he asked.

"Kinda, yeah." Bard nodded, as Elsa and Anna helped him get back up.

"Hmph, very well then since your father never told you I suppose _I_ will have to, and if it's really the last thing you want to hear before you die, I will tell you." Koll said.

"Our father?" Anna echoed, surprised. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

"You knew your father as a great man but _I_ knew him as a tyrant! And it's because of _him_ that my family is gone! _He killed them!_" Koll bellowed. The three royal siblings gasped when they heard what he said about their father, so shocked that it almost rendered them speechless.

"What?" Elsa gasped. "No… that… that can't be… he wouldn't…"

"Oh, but he _did_." Koll said, evilly.

"You're not making any sense! Explain ya big oaf!" Bard demanded.

"Yeah, we all know that you tried to conquer the world long ago!" Kristoff added.

"Yes, yes I would have." Koll confirmed. "But thanks to your father aiding the forces that wanted me dead I was defeated and because of that they, along with your wretched father, destroyed my home, took away my family and left me with absolutely nothing! So… I responded in kind."

"No! No, you're lying!" Anna yelled.

"Oh, it's no lie child, you're just too scared to admit it." Koll sneered. "Now... prepare to feel what a lifetime of hate feels like first hand!"

Koll then raised the orb to the sky and a massive, dark storm appeared over the sky and blew it's harsh winds down upon them. They all had a hard time keeping they're ground and even Olaf was scattered into pieces and flown towards the castle.

"Kristoff, help!" Anna cried.

"That does it!" Kristoff declared as he picked up an axe lodged in a piece of wood and threw it at Koll, but the Viking merely used the winds to blow it back. They all ducked as it flew over their heads.

"Hey! Quit throwing things before you give us all unwanted haircuts!" Bard yelled.

"No, I was merely…" Kristoff began before lightning strikes near them. Olaf's body parts then flew around them, screaming.

"Ah! He's throwing lightning!" Olaf exclaimed, panicky.

"Everybody run, we gotta get to cover!" Kristoff called out.

"Yeah, no kidding!?" Bard remarked, annoyed as explosions continued to go off around them. Bard then jumped out of the way of one and then spotted Koll's giant warship. He smiled once he had an idea in his head. He then began to rush over to it.

"Bard! What are you doing!?" Kristoff questioned.

"Another stupid thing." Bard shrugged as he continued to move toward the ship, which Koll quickly noticed.

"Hey! Boy! Stay away from my ship!" Koll yelled as he ran over.

Bard then launched himself into the air with two fire blasts and then hovered over the black ship where he created a mini sphere of fire and dropped it into a crack in the ship.

"And… kaboom!" Bard said, snapping his fingers as the fire sphere expanded and caused the ship to explode from the inside out, crippling it completely.

"NO!" Koll shouted as he warship slowly sank while Bard landed nearby him, smiling proudly.

"Whoops! We're you about to get to your ship? My bad! I just sunk it! Finally!" Bard said, sounding pleased.

"You will _suffer_ for that!" Koll promised as the orb glowed even brighter while more lightning bolts crashed down near him, nearly hitting him also.

"Whoa! Some men just hate seeing their ship sunk…" Bard remarked. "But don't worry Koll, after all… no ship should go down without her captain."

"I couldn't agree more, only in your case; _your_ ship will be your kingdom!" Koll stated as he used the orb to create a mini hurricane which send Bard flying into a wall. He then resumed firing at the others who run over to where Bard was and hide behind a small wall

"Ooh! That was a rush!" Olaf remarked, adjusting his head, which had become crooked. Bard then crawled over to them, looking sore.

"Man! This guy's insane!" Bard said as the winds continued to blow all around their hiding place.

"Elsa… what he just said about Dad can't be true, can it?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Yeah, he must be lying right?" Bard added, also looking for reassurance from his sister.

"I… I…" Elsa tried to say, not sure of what to make of what Koll said.

"Actually it's true…"

Everyone gasped and turned to see Gerda facing them close by.

"Gerda!" Anna exclaimed. "What do you…"

Gerda admitted to the three siblings, sadly. "Your father _did_ help them…"

"What!?" They all asked, shocked.

"However… he didn't know about all the casualties that resulted in the attack on his village…" Gerda added. "But by then it was just too late…"

"So then… our father really did kill Koll's whole family… without knowing it…" Anna breathed, she sounded completely devastated.

"Princess, listen to me, your father only did so to protect the three of you." Gerda told him. "He knew if he didn't help stop Koll then…"

"We wouldn't be here…" Elsa finished, understandingly.

"He did it for us…" Anna added, slowly.

"Yeah, that sounds like him…" Bard said.

"And yet… Koll's family was destroyed because of it." Kristoff pointed out, grimly.

"Yeah, and no he wants you…" Olaf began before making a throat cutting sound and allowing his head to fall off. "Dead because of it."

"Eh, guess it's true; parents sin, children suffer." Bard declared. "Go figure…"

"Not anymore…" Elsa declared, as she then came out of her hiding spot and walked out to face Koll herself.

"Elsa! Wait!" Anna called out. She then ran after her big sister, followed by Bard as well. Elsa then stood before Koll who stopped walking as soon as she showed up.

"Koll! Stop!" Elsa shouted. "Please! Just listen to me!"

"We got nothing more to discuss your highness." Koll stated.

"Look, I know what my father did to your family… and I'm sorry, but me and my brother and my sister had _nothing_ to do with that, if you'll allow us we could _help_ you, just _Stand_. Down." Elsa urged.

This request just enraged Koll then more. "I'd rather eat _dirt_!" he spat. "And just to prove how serious I am about all of this..."

Koll turned to a building full of innocent bystanders and promptly used the orb to blast it with lightning and completely vaporize it, much to the absolute horror and shock of everyone else. Their jaws all dropped and they looked like they couldn't believe it.

"Oh, I'm sorry… did _I_ do that?" Koll asked, mockingly before laughing manically at them.

"He's… he's _pure evil_!" Anna realized, horrified.

"If we let this dirtbag live he'll destroy everything!" Bard exclaimed, furious.

"You're welcome to _try_, I have been wanting to _crush you_ ever since you were born." Koll said.

"But… but _why_?" Elsa breathed.

"Your family _destroyed_ mine, Elsa! Caused me to be cast out into the cold while my home and my wife and children _burned_ along with my home! Since then I have lived only for revenge, if not on the King then on the next best thing; his children!" Koll exclaimed, loudly. "You will soon feel the pain and _fear_ I endured for so long while _your_ home burns to the ground and then you will _die_. So I guess you could call this… good old fashioned _revenge_."

Bard scowled, angrier than ever before as he charged up two large fire balls and lit up the ground he was standing on with flames. "Then come and get some!"

"Right back at ya!" Koll declared as he began to charge toward Bard, who then extended his arm and manipulated his flame to stretch and became a giant hand made of fire which he used to grab Koll.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Bard said, pleased before Koll gathered his strength and broke free from his fiery grip, much to his surprise.

"Fire proof armor, boy," he told him, gesturing to his cape and armor.

"Uh-oh…" Bard gulped as Koll suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbed him by the collar and drew him back before anyone could react or stop him.

"Don't mess with me _scum!_" Koll yelled as he finally threw Bard high into the sky and toward the snowy hills at a very fast speed. Bard screamed as he flew off.

"Bard!" Anna cried, distressed. Elsa then turned to Koll, furious.

"Aw, what's the matter? Sad that another one of your loved ones is dead?" Koll mocked her. "Well, welcome to my world, Princess!"

"You're a monster!" Anna snapped.

"You can thank your _father_ for that." Koll sneered, before Elsa suddenly froze his hand with a furious look on her face.

"And now we are going to finish what he started," she declared. She then turned to Anna. "Anna, you Kristoff, Sven and Olaf hold him off."

"But what about Bard…?" Anna asked, worried.

"Don't worry,_ I'll_ get him!" Elsa said. "Just protect our people, ok?"

"Ok!" Anna nodded before she sister ran off and propelled herself into the air with an ice blast. They then heard a laugh behind them and turned their attention to Koll, chuckling evilly.

"Yes little Princess… protect the people… from _me_." Koll challenged. "If you can that is."

"I can _try!_" Anna declared as she readied herself. Kristoff and the others soon joined her.

"_We'll_ try!" Kristoff added.

"Yeah! So come on a big galoot, put up your dukes!" Olaf said, as he got into a fighting position.

"Very well, you want to battle? Let's battle!" Koll declared as both groups ran towards each other, yelling and clashed. And so the final battle to decide the fate of the kingdom of Arendelle began.

* * *

As the Battle of Arendelle began below, Elsa arrived on a snowy hill that was right below the North Mountain and looked around for her younger brother worried. She then spotted him lying flat on his back in the snow.

"Bard! Bard!" Elsa yelled as she rushed over to her brother.

Bard moaned while as sister reached him, the cold wind blowing in his face. "Oh… whoa… that was intense... almost as wild as that party I went to last week…"

"You ok?" Elsa asked, as she helped him up out of the snow.

"Yeah… I think so…" Bard groaned as he rubbed his head. "What happened to Koll anyway?"

"Don't worry, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are dealing with him…" Elsa said, sounding exhausted.

"They are?" Bard asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" Elsa nodded.

"Think they can stop him?" Bard questioned, hopefully.

"No… they'll just slowed him down, but he'll break through them soon enough…" Elsa said, solemnly. "And when he does… I don't know_ how_ we can stop him…"

"Great…" Bard groaned. "We are going to die…"

"Look, Bard, I know that we have our differences… but our people need is! Our sister needs us! " Elsa stated, as she putting a hand on his shoulder. "They say we are both special, and if we _are _so special then let us _act_ special! We must help them _now_!"

"But _how_? …unlike _you_ my 'gift' can only _destroy_…" Bard said, depressed.

Elsa looked at him sympathetically and approached him. "You know… I once thought the same about _mine_…"

"But _you_ learned to control it." Bard pointed out.

"Yes. Because I figured out that only one thing could help me do so." Elsa told him.

"Which was?" Bard inquired.

Elsa smiled, softly. "Love, Bard. Love," she said.

"Love…" Bard repeated, stunned.

"If you can use _that_ you will no doubt gain control of your powers." Elsa told him. "Also… _together_ we have another gift."

"Oh?" Bard asked, interested.

"Just follow my lead and get ready to tap into your _true potential_." Elsa said.

"Ok, if you say so." Bard nodded.

Elsa smiled and nodded back before offering her hand. "Come on, let's go."

Bard was surprised at first, then smiled and took her hand and looked toward Arendelle. The two siblings were united in their mission to save their own and everyone in it, with the powers of fire and ice working together for the very first time.


	12. Final Battle

**Chapter 12**

At the same time, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Anna were continuing to try and fight off Koll, who continued to use the power of the orb to blast and tear the kingdom apart. Olaf weakly kicked his ankles but yelped when he was swatted away, Sven's head-butt into his chest only knocked him out instead, the arrow Anna fired from her bow didn't even dent his armor and when Kristoff tried to punch him, he caught his fist and twisted his arm, threatening to break it before using his other fist to knock him down. He was about to beat him to death before Sven grabbed him and pulled him away at the last second. He, Anna and the others all back away from Koll while the people ran away screaming.

"That's right! Flee! Cling to your wretched lives!" Koll cried. "And once I'm done with all of you I'll burn the rest of your precious little kingdom to the ground!

Koll then heard something and noticed a slide made of ice of high above, moving towards the kingdom. He looked closely and saw that Queen Elsa was creating the slide with Bard right behind her. When they got close enough, they joined hands, jumped off and landed in-between Koll and their friends, subjects and family.

"Yeah, but to do _that_ you gotta go through _us_!" Bard stated, firmly.

Everyone turned and looked surprised when they saw their future king and current queen standing between them and Koll with determined looks on their faces.

"Bard! Elsa!" Anna cried, surprised.

"Who else?" Bard smiled, Elsa smiled also.

Koll smirked, evilly. "Ah, Queen Elsa and Prince Bard, what a nice surprise," he mused. "It seems you survived my last attack after all."

"Yeah, hope that doesn't ruin your weekend." Bard said, half-heartedly.

"To the contrary, now I get the pleasure of _really_ tearing you both to shreds!" Koll said, cracking his knuckles.

Anna stepped forward. "Koll, please, I know you're angry with what are father did to you but that's the past! You don't have to this! We can even help you if you let us!"

Koll laughed. "You little brat, you really think I'd forgive your family just like that? You're an idealistic fool Princess Anna, just like your father was!"

"Our father may not have been perfect, but he was twice the man you will _ever_ be." Elsa told him, scathingly.

Koll scowled. "What was that!? Don't talk like to me miserable wench!"

"Save the insults for _after_ she and I clobber you, ok?" Bard requested.

That just made Koll even more furious. "You… you _dare_ speak me as if you can defeat me!?"

"I double dog dare! What? To scared to go through with it? Is that it?" Bard asked, mockingly.

"Let's just do this!" Koll declared as he readied himself.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked her brother.

"Ready as you are." Bard nodded.

Both Bard and Elsa concentrated long and hard then in a few short moments Elsa actually became organic ice, which made her also translucent while Bard used all the fire and solar energy inside of his body and transformed into a humanoid sun with great and fiery power. Everyone watched them in amazement.

"I didn't know you guys could do that…" Anna remarked.

"I guess it's our potential." Elsa said, while Bard chuckled.

"Yeah! The Snow Queen and Fire King are back and better the ever!" Bard declared.

They then turn their attention to Koll, who had just jumped down from his ship and was ready to face them in battle.

"Are you ready to die?" Koll asked them.

"No. Question is… are _you_?" Elsa challenged, as icy spikes grew out of her back and shoulder and her fingers became sharp claws.

Koll then brushed back his cape and revealed his hidden sword inside a sheaf attached to his belt. He readies himself. "Let's find out."

Not wanting to wait anymore Bard then let out a loud battle yell made the first move by releasing a huge stream of flames right at Koll, hoping to incinerate him. The Viking simply raised his arm and used his cape and thick armor to shield himself from the intense flames. Bard continued to yell and blast flame at the Viking until Koll finally got close enough to grab him by the neck with his giant hand, causing him to gag for breath. Bard tried to breath, only for it to more difficult as he let out gags and gasps. His flames then slowly started to cool out as the life was being choked out of him and Koll didn't seem to be bothered by the heat at all and continued to try and snap Bard's neck.

"Bard!" Elsa yelled as she fired an icy with one hand to create a sort of ice slide for her to move down while using her other hand to blast Koll with her cryokinetic powers, creating a layer of ice on his body. He growled as he used his strength to crack the ice and then when Elsa got close enough he used his other hand to grab her neck before shattering the ice on his body. He then began to squeeze her neck, along with Bard's, which caused cracks to appear around Elsa's neck, her icy body was beginning to break. She let out a gagging noise and gasped, she put her icy cold hands on his giant hand and tried to freeze him or loosen his grip but to no avail, Koll seemed to be close to decapitating her in her ice form.

"Ha! Did you _really_ think I wasn't any match for your powers?" Koll mocked them. "Now it's time to break you both in two!"

Anna watched in horror as this continued to happen, then saw one of the guards swords, picked it up and ran over to save her siblings.

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff cried.

"NO!" Anna yelled as he jumped up and struck the back of Koll's helmet with the sword, which instantly broke into two, but still managed to cause him some pain and release them. Both Bard and Elsa both choked and gasped for breath as it returned to they're lungs. Koll then turned to Anna, angrily.

"Princess Anna…" he hissed, as he began to approach her. She then backed away him nervously while still holding the broken sword in her hands. "You should have stayed out of this."

"Yeah, like _that_ was going to stop me." Anna scoffed before throwing the broken sword at him, the bottom part hit in the eye, bruising it and making him grunt. He then prepared to attack her with his own sword, which he took out of its sheaf.

"Why you…" Koll began before his hand and sword were suddenly frozen in ice and he was hit in the back by a strong fireball. He turned to see that Elsa and Bard had gotten back up.

"Leave her alone!" They yelled. Koll growled and prepared to strike them, only to get knocked by via head-butt from Sven.

"Alright Sven!" Kristoff cheered.

Koll growled as he turned in their direction and got back up. "Annoying little lout…"

"I think he means me." Bard pointed out.

"Oh good, for a second I was all mad…" Kristoff said, half-heartedly.

Sven snorted and attempted to charge toward Koll again, but the Viking simply backhanded him and easily knocked him away. He hit the ground hard and part of his antlers was broken off.

"Sven!" Kristoff cried out, shocked and horrified. He quickly got angry and tried to attack Koll as well but he was quickly kneed in the chest and punched into the ground forcefully.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled out as she began to run over to him, only to be held back by Elsa.

"Anna stay back!" Elsa told her. "We'll take care of him."

"Uh… sis? I not sure if we_ can_ stop him…" Bard admitted to Elsa.

"Me neither… but I think we can slow him down a bit." Elsa stated, determined. "Follow my lead."

Elsa then began to fly upward using the icy winds around her while Bard charged up two fireballs in his hands as Koll approached them.

"You never learn." Koll said, shaking his head.

"Yeah... it's sad, I know." Bard confessed while shrugging. "Now get ready to burn!"

Bard then lights up even brighter, leapt into the air and much to everyone's surprise, started flying around and setting the ground around Koll on fire with streams of flame, attempting to practically burn his face off.

"Did you know he could fly?" Anna asked Kristoff, surprised. Her fiancé just shrugged, baffled.

Elsa then went around Koll while he was distracted by Bard and used her ice powers to create a large tower of ice with spikes growing out of it. She then began to tip it over and called out to Bard.

"Now!" Elsa yelled.

Bard then blasted the ice tower with some heat and caused it to heat up and melt, turning the ice into boiling water which fell right on top of Koll, before he could even move. He growled in pain.

"That's gotta hurt." Bard remarked, as Koll struggled to recover from getting hit with a massive amount of boiling water.

"We're still gonna need more muscle to beat him." Kristoff stated.

"But how? All the guards are incapacitated!" Anna pointed out.

"We need an army?" Elsa asked before her eyes and hands glowed. The snow began to swirl around and around, along with a few rocks before finally dozens of what appeared to be snowman warriors appeared before them, much to Olaf's delight. "Check out _my_ army."

"More snowmen! Like me!" he cried.

"That's right! Never underestimate the power of snow and ice!" Elsa smirked.

"Charge!" Bard yelled. The snowmen all yell battle cries and ran forward towards Koll including Olaf who joined in.

"Go Team Snowmen!" Olaf yelled.

"Olaf wait!" Anna cried.

"Should we… stop him?" Kristoff asked.

"Be my guest." Bard offered. Kristoff watched as Olaf ran and screamed his head off as he and other snowman ran towards Koll.

"Nah, I'm good just watching," he said.

The snowman continue to run and despite Koll knocking away a few of them they all eventually tackled him to the ground and began to relentlessly pound him over and over again, along with Olaf who wacked him with his stick arm again and again.

"Take this! And that! And that! And this!" he cried while his friends all watched.

"Incredible…" Elsa breathed, amazed by how well her army was doing.

"Yes! We're doing it! We're gonna win!" Bard cheered as he continued to watch the snowmen pummel Koll, including Olaf while Koll continued to shout.

"GET. OFF. OF. ME!" Koll exclaimed loudly as he stood up and knocked all the snowmen off of him, thanks to a pulse wave created by the orb, making them all crumble as soon as they hit the walls or the ground, including Olaf.

"Olaf!" Anna cried as she rushed over and helped the slowly crumbling snowman up.

"Oh… where's the leak ma'am?" he asked, dazed.

Koll slowly stood back up and stomped and crushed the head of one of the fallen snowman, looking absolutely furious, his eyes burning with rage.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Koll yelled, angrily as he slammed the orb into the ground, causing the earth to shake violently beneath their feet, alarming everyone as they struggled to stand their ground.

"What's happening!?" Anna exclaimed.

"The earth is moving!" Bard cried as the ground suddenly cracked up then split in half between them. It didn't take long for Elsa to figure out what he was doing.

"He's creating an Earthquake!" Elsa cried. "Everyone run!"

Everyone then scrambled to get as far away from the large crack forming, then before long the plates of the earth began to go up and Anna happened to be unlucky enough to be on it when it finally did.

"Anna!" Kristoff called out.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled back as she screamed and slid down the slab of earth that was rising up. She eventually began to tumble down and slowly fall. Bard noticed this.

"Anna!" Bard yelled as he flew after her. He soon caught her in mid-air, held her tight and the two of them rolled down the rock together with Bard doing his best to shield her from harm. They soon crash land on the ground, with Bard breaking her fall and feeling the most pain as he reverted to normal.

"Are you ok?" he groaned as she laid on top of him.

"Yeah… are you?" Anna asked him, worried.

"Uh-huh… I think I broke my left arm though…" Bard said, holding his sore left arm. "I… can't… feel it anymore…"

"Oh no…" Anna gulped before she noticed a shadow looming over them and gasped when she saw Koll.

" 'Oh no' is right little Princess." Koll said, raising his sword and preparing to strike them, before Bard fired another fireball from his good arm that singed Koll a bit, but he still stood. "Nice try but that still won't save you."

"Maybe not…" someone said. Before someone suddenly stabbed Koll through his right lung with a long and pointed icicle, causing him to gasp sharply. That person was Elsa, who was holding onto his back "But _I_ will!"

Koll growled in pain as he struggled to get Elsa off him, but found it difficult due to the pain emanating from his chest.

"Elsa…" Anna breathed in shock. Elsa twisted the icicle impaling him making him scream more.

"That's for Kai!" Elsa declared, as Koll continued to growl angrily at her.

Koll stumbled around a bit with the icicle still sticking out of him before Elsa jumped off of him, he then clumsily walked over to the large crack in the ground and began to fall through it, only to grab the edge at the last second.

"Koll!" Anna yelled as she raced over to him.

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff began, he attempted to go after her but Bard stopped him.

"Let her go, she's trying to save him." Bard told him.

"Why!? He killed Kai and all those people remember?" Kristoff reminded him.

"Yeah, I remember… but you know Anna would never leave somebody to die, don't you?" Bard questioned. Kristoff's face lowered. "Just let her _try_."

Anna quickly reached the edge and saw that Koll was losing his grip on it.

"Koll! Give me your hand!" Anna cried, reaching out to him. "I'll help you!"

Koll then began to reach for Anna's hand and then at the last minute he swiped it away.

"No!" Koll suddenly said, making Anna gasp. He smiled a twisted grin. "_Never_. I would rather suffer the end of my village a thousand times! I would rather die in _agony _then accept assistance from _you _and your family. But at least now… I can finally be together with my family again… goodbye… Princess Anna."

In just a split second Koll, willingly let go of the edge of the cliff and began to fall down, committing suicide.

"Koll!" Anna screamed as Koll fell further and further into the darkness until he finally faded from sight. Anna stared down toward the dark abyss sadly and sighed.

The others then approach her, battered, bruised but still alive.

"Anna…" Elsa said, softly as she put a hand on her sister, who stood back up.

"It didn't have to be this way…" Anna said, sadly while hugging Elsa.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Kristoff told her.

"Yeah, he was just too far gone…" Bard said, sadly. "Guess when some people are broken… they be put back together."

Anna nodded, grimly then noticed some red marks around Elsa's neck. "Elsa! Your hurt!"

Elsa held her neck. "No, no, really I'm fine, Anna."

"No you're not, you still got the scratch marks you got when Koll tried to break your head off." Bard said, looking the injuries over carefully.

"I'll get help." Kristoff said. "Just stay put..."

"No! Let me try something first." Bard told him, as his hand started glowing a faint glow.

"Bard, what are you doing? You just gonna burn her even more." Kristoff told him.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! I hope…" Bard said as he slowly placed his hand on Elsa's injury.

Bard's hand then began to glow even brighter as a golden light started to shine and as it did the injuries given to her by Koll slowly started to fade until they finally vanished completely, much to everyone's shock.

"You… _healed _her…" Anna breathed.

"Yeah… I did what she did… I used love to control my powers better… bring out it's true potential…" Bard said. Elsa griped his hand.

"It's so warm…" Elsa expressed.

"Love is a warm emotion." Kristoff pointed out. "Speaking of love."

Anna smiled at Kristoff, who smiled back before they quickly kissed each other passionately. Elsa smiled at them while Bard looked disgusted.

"Ugh, what was _that_ for?" Bard questioned, incredulously.

Anna turned to him. "Victory kiss."

"Yeah…" Kristoff said, completely lovesick. The moment was then stopped when they heard a familiar groan from a fallen snowman.

"Olaf!" Anna cried as they all rushed over to him, worried. "Olaf, are you ok?"

Olaf groaned as parts of him continued to crumble. "Oh… don't take me out, sir…"

"Ooh… hat doesn't sound good…" Bard remarked, shaking his head.

"Elsa, can you fix him?" Kristoff asked the Queen, distressed.

"I'll… I'll try!" Elsa said, sounding just as stressed as he was as she began to shine her ice magic on him, hoping to fix him but the process seemed slower than usual.

"What's wrong? Why is it so slow?" Anna questioned concerned.

"I don't know!" Elsa said, stressed.

"Must have been the orb…" Bard mused, grimly.

Olaf coughed and groaned a bit. "Hey… what happened to the scary Viking guy?"

Elsa sighed. "He's dead."

"Did you kill him?" Olaf weakly asked.

Elsa looked at him, solemnly. "No… Anna tried to save him but… he killed himself," she said, sadly.

"Good…" Olaf breathed, relieved. They all looked surprised by this.

"What? Why is that good?" Kristoff asked. "Look what he did to the kingdom!"

"Yeah, Olaf, why?" Anna inquired.

"Because… if you had killed him… you would have been just like him, you would have let revenge take you over… like he did…" Olaf explained. "But instead you tried to save him… and that makes you all very, very, very, very, very, _very_ good people…"

The five of them all smiled, touched by Olaf's kind and warm words, especially Elsa. They then begin to panic when Olaf began to crumble even more and Elsa quickly started to try harder in fixing him which was still slow.

"Just hang in their Olaf… hang in there. I'll fix you. Make you better than ever! Ok? Ok." Elsa pleaded as she continued to use her ice powers to hopefully revive him as everyone watched on sadly but hopefully whilst standing amongst the ruins of their once great kingdom.

* * *

****Author's Note: I got permission from writer Mane64ever to use parts of his story in this. ****


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter 13**

One week later. With Koll finally vanquished it was a time of new beginnings in Arendelle. Homes were being rebuilt and old wounds were beginning to heal. Oaken even got a big deal out of the whole thing. The brave men and women responsible for this change all focused their attention on helping the people of Arendelle, healing their own wounds and preparing for Anna and Kristoff's big, upcoming wedding.

Bard then came out of his room with a new set of clothes and a sling around his still broken arm. He was soon greeted by his approaching sisters and he smiled.

"Hello, Bard. How are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Ah, I'm fine, you?" Bard questioned them.

Anna smiled back. "Never better," she said.

"Good to hear." Bard nodded. "Had me worried there, sis."

"Your one to talk… bro." Anna smiled a cheeky smile. Bard smiled in amusement and then rubbed his broken arm. Anna's expression changed. "Sorry I…"

"No worries, within a few weeks it should be back to normal." Bard assured her.

"Too bad your healing powers can't work on yourself." Elsa said, disappointed.

"Yeah… you know all this time I thought fire was just destruction but _now_ I see that it's more than that. It's _energy _and _life_, like the sun itself." Bard mused.

Elsa nodded, smiling. "That's right. And in time Arendelle will do the same thing."

"Thank goodness." Anna said, relieved.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Anna, I have a surprise for you." Elsa told Anna, excitedly.

"A surprise?" Anna asked. "What kind of a surprise."

"Follow me and I'll show you!" Elsa said with a smile as she walked down the hall. Bard and Anna exchanged glances and began to follow.

* * *

Bard and Anna sound found themselves following Elsa into a tall tower and up a long flight of wooden stairs, as they proceeded further Anna's excitement continued to grow more.

"Come on, tell me!" Anna begged.

"No, no spoilers." Elsa said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Is it… a horse drawn carriage?" Anna guessed.

"Why would one be up here?" Bard questioned her, confused.

"Yeah, your right… uh… a snow place? Ooh! An indoor ice rink!" Anna kept guessing.

"Elsa, please make Anna stop guessing…" Bard said.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Elsa assured them as they reached a pair of doors.

"Ooh! I can't wait to see what's in…" Anna began Elsa opened the doors.

They all walked through the doors and entered what seemed to be a small room with a wooden floor, some boxes, a drawer, some changing room covers hanging from the ceiling above and a wardrobe right in front of them.

"The attic?" The Princess finished, confused.

"Oh, it's not just the attic… it's what's _in_ the attic that's the surprise." Elsa said.

"Uh… do you come with a translator?" Bard questioned, confused.

"Just hold on." Elsa said as she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Anna gasped when she saw what appeared to be a fancy white wedding dress inside.

"Is that…" Anna began, breathless.

"Mother's? Yes." Elsa nodded with a smile.

"It's beautiful…" Anna expressed, happily.

"Gotta admit it's pretty, should probably thank whoever made it, that is… if they're still alive, of course." Bard said.

Elsa chuckled. "Oh, they are and they said they'd be honored if Anna wore our mother's dress for her wedding."

"Oh… I don't know I'd probably rip it…" Anna said, somewhat unsure.

"Then you'd better put it on carefully." Elsa said, as she took the dress and held it towards Anna. "Come one! Try it!"

"You want me to wear it?" Ann asked, surprised. "Oh, of course you want me to wear it, why else would it be there?"

"Are you gonna wear it or not?" Bard questioned.

"Well… ok!" Anna said, smiling as she took the dress and went over to some covers to change into it. Both Bard and Elsa then heard odd noises on the other side of the walls covering her, they exchanged glances before Anna spoke up.

"Ok… now!" Anna said, before coming out wearing the dress. "Ta-da!"

Both Elsa and Bard were stunned and amazed by how perfectly and dress fit Anna and how beautiful she looked in it as well.

"Wow…" Bard said, speechless.

"Anna, you look amazing!" Elsa expressed.

"You really think so?" Anna asked, hopefully.

"Absolutely." Bard nodded.

"Thank you two." Anna smiled. "Oh… this wedding is going to be the best ever! Oh… I hope I didn't just jinx that."

"Maybe… or maybe not… you choose." Bard said, smiling.

"By the way, I really don't have to walk down the aisle alongside _Sven_ do I?" Elsa asked, nervously.

Anna giggled. "Don't worry, he's not a best man… but he is invited."

"And now's the part where you tell me your joking." Elsa said.

"I don't think she is." Bard noted.

"Relax, he'll be properly attired." Anna assured her.

"Well, as well as a reindeer can be anyway." Bard added with a smirked.

"So, who _is_ the best man?" Elsa questioned.

"That'd be me." Bard said, proudly. "You the maid of honor?"

"Of course." Elsa nodded, smiling.

"Great!" Bard said, pleased. "Hey, do you think I can perform one of my shows?

"If there's time yes." Elsa nodded.

"Sweet!" Bard said, excitedly.

"By the way, I have one more surprise." Elsa said as she backed away to the door. Anna and Bard watched curiously as she opened the door and a familiar snowman quickly ran inside.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman said, cheerfully

"Olaf! You're ok!" Anna said, relived as she ran over and hugged him.

"Yep! Elsa put me back together no problem!" Olaf smiled.

"Yeah… it took a little while but I finally did it." Elsa confirmed with a smile.

"Good to have you back, buddy." Kristoff expressed. "And hopefully sane, right?'

"Nope!" Olaf responded, happily. "Still as crazy as ever!"

"Swell…" Kristoff said, sarcastically.

"Well, now that we're all together… time to pay two certain people a visit." Bard declared.

"Right." His sisters both agreed as they all began to walk down the hallway together.

* * *

Sometime later, Bard, Elsa and Anna were all standing in front of two large stones with Norwegian writing on them, it was their parents gravestones. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf all watched in the background. Anna and Elsa held hands and gazed at the two stones sadly while Bard walked forward and placed a bouquet of flowers in front of them.

"Mom… Dad… the darkness is gone… Arendelle is safe…" Bard said to their parents gravestones. He turned to Elsa and Anna and smiled. "And we're ok too… hopefully you will both know peace at last."

Elsa nodded. "Well said, Bard."

Kristoff then walked forward, along with the others. "Yeah, you did good kid. Saved Anna's life too… I owe you."

"No problem, I'd do anything for my family… my _real_ family." Bard expressed.

"And _that_ is why you'd make a pretty good leader." Anna stated.

"I agree." Elsa nodded. "Bard, how would you feel if I asked you to become King?"

"What?" Bard asked, surprised. Everyone else looked surprised, also. "W-Why me?"

"I want to honor Kai's wish… and our parents." Elsa told him. "And I know you'd be a great king… you just have to put your mind to it."

"I can't just take over… I'm still new to this… royal thing." Bard pointed out.

"Which is why we will be ruling Arendelle _together_." Elsa stated.

"Together?" Bard repeated.

"That's right." Elsa nodded.

"Is that even possible?" Anna asked.

"Well… technically were not allowed to but made a point that while Bard is the rightful heir, I have the most experience, we can help each other. Together we can _surpass _our parents" Elsa said.

"You think so?" Bard asked.

"I _know_ so." Elsa stated.

"As do I." Anna agreed.

"You know… your fishing boat, could have landed anywhere… we're all just lucky that… it was _here_." Elsa said, smiling at him.

"Hate to say but… Elsa's right." Kristoff agreed. "Although… if we got a thirty day trial period…"

Anna nudged him with a cheeky smile and everyone laughs amused.

"Well _my_ first order of business after your wedding is to find Koll's old village and restore it." Bard declared.

Kristoff looked surprised. "Really? Why? After everything he did?"

"Because of our father's sins that he made to protect us. It's my job as King to establish peaceful relations with other lands _and_ as a son… it's also my job to right my father's wrongs." Bard stated, firmly. "I have to."

Anna approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well you won't be doing it alone."

Elsa stepped forward as well. "That's for sure," she agreed.

Kristoff joined in also. "Like Olaf said; we're a team."

"Yeah, and no one should ever do things alone!" Olaf added.

"I hear that." Bard nodded. "And to be honest… there are no other people I'd rather do it with."

"Same here, little brother." Anna and Elsa both said, smiling.

"Love ya guys." Bard said as he hugged his sisters who hug him right back.

"Love you too, Bard" They both said as Kristoff and Sven joined in.

"Yay! I like warm hugs!" Olaf expressed as he joined in also.

"Oh, by the way Olaf, I got a surprise for you!" Elsa told him, smiling.

"A surprise? Really!?" Olaf asked, excitedly. "Oh, I hope it's ice cream! I love ice cream!"

"Better." Elsa assured him before she created and swirled up some snow before putting some libs and eyes on it and bringing it to life. Her creation seemed to be another snowman, only it seemed that this one looked like a female version of Olaf, complete with long eyelashes.

"Hi, I'm Edith and I also like warm hugs!" she said. Olaf gasped with joy.

"My own personal snow girlfriend!" Olaf cried, happily before hugging the female Olaf. The others laughed, amused.

"Well, suppose we should head over now." Kristoff shrugged.

"Guess so." Anna smiled as her future husband put his arm around her as they walked ahead. Bard turned to them.

"Wait… head over where?" Bard asked, confused.

Anna turned to him, happily. "To see our future in-laws."

"Our what now?" Bard asked.

"Come on, it's time for the wedding!" Anna said as she grabbed his right arm and pulled him away quickly.

* * *

Later, in the valley of the living rock, home of the rock trolls, many of Arendelle's citizens, including Gerda and Oaken, were all gathered together alongside the trolls for Kristoff and Anna's wedding, alongside Bard, Elsa and the others. The area was highly decorated with flower covered ropes hanging from above, little rocky seats where everyone was seated and a little spot where the Troll Rabbi was currently waiting, along with Bard, Elsa and the others, plus the groom himself, who was currently wearing a suit.

Just then, the female Troll that raised Kristoff then began to play music from a rocky version of an organ machine. Everyone stood up and turned to where the bride would be entering and walking down the aisle. Kristoff gulped and adjusted his tie.

Bard noticed this and nudged him. "Hey, don't worry, everything will be fine. It's only the most important day of your life. What could go wrong?" he asked, confidently.

"Yes, thank you Bard, that's very comforting." Kristoff said, flat faced.

"Yeah, it was!" Olaf smiled.

"But… at least Grandpappy looks to be happy, and if he's happy, there's nothing to worry about." Kristoff said, confidently as he gazed toward an elderly looking troll with a smile on his face.

"I still can't believe our in-laws are _trolls_…" Bard muttered to Elsa quietly.

"Be nice, they're practically family now." Elsa reminded him.

Bard then spotted three cheering trolls next to him, one large, one medium and one small. He looked closely and saw that there was an even smaller one on top of the small one, weirding him out. "Yeah… family…" he said, slowly. He glanced at Elsa and then and then Anna and Kristoff and smiles. "Ain't nothing stronger than that…"

"Right you are little brother." Elsa said as she and Bard put their arms around each other just as the Troll Rabbi began speaking.

"Do you Anna take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do part?" The Troll Rabbi asked.

"I do." Anna smiled.

"And you Kristoff take Anna to be _your_ trollfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do part?" he asked the groom.

"I do." Kristoff smiled also.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now…" The rabbi began to say before Anna and Kristoff promptly embraced in a passionate kiss. "Uh… kiss the bride."

Everyone then sat up and cheered for the lovely couple, especially Elsa and Bard. Olaf whooped and jumped for joy before kissing Edith while Sven whined like a real horse. Anna and Kristoff then ceased their kiss, stared at each other and hugged.

* * *

Later, during the wedding reception while everyone was sitting together with some of the trolls and talking, the Arendelle Royal Family, which included Bard, Elsa, Anna and now Kristoff, Sven and Edith, sat a long table smiling at everyone. Elsa then stood up and tapped her glass.

"Attention everyone, attention." Elsa announced. They all turned to her. "I'd like to propose a toast… to my dear sister, and new brother-in-law, Kristoff, whose love I hope will last until the end of time."

Kristoff and Anna both smiled at Elsa, fondly and gratefully.

"They're love was nearly vanquished by the terrible Viking Koll… but Together… alongside myself and our dear brother Bard, who has finally returned home… they were able to break through that as well and if they can get past _that_… they can survive almost anything."

Bard and the others all smiled and clapped in response.

"However… there will _always_ be those who seek to do us harm." Elsa continued. "We can never be sure where they may come or who they are. But we have to take them as they come. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are. For we must all strive to be overcome the desire for vengeance and seek to help out those who have lost their path, in honor of those who lost their lives… nearly one week ago." She paused for a moment to look out towards the faces that gazed back at her, silent and respectful not only to what she was saying, but of the woman who was saying them. It was a new sensation for the speaker.

"_That_ idea is who we once were," she went on. "And who we must be _again_."

Everyone stared at her, looking stunned and inspired, then one by one they began to clap until they were all standing up and applauding her, including her friends and family.

"Thank you, thank you all…" Elsa said to them, gratefully as they continued to clap.

* * *

Later on, after the wedding, the recently married couple both stepped out and looked toward the horizon with thoughtful looks and smiles.

"So… what's next?" Anna asked, Kristoff.

"Well 'next' is the honeymoon." Kristoff said.

"And where's that?" Anna inquired, curiously.

"Eh, wherever the wind takes us." Kristoff smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Anna smiled back. "As long as we're together, I'm happy anywhere."

"Excellent." Kristoff nodded, as they got into Kristoff's newest sled with Sven attached to it. "Now, come on Sven, let's roll!"

Sven whinnied again and quickly trotted off as quickly as he could, carrying Kristoff and Anna with him. Olaf and Edith ran after them.

"Hey, you guys! Wait for us!" Olaf called out as he and Edith jumped onto Sven's back and laughed joyfully.

Bard and Elsa both watched their friends and family members ride off for a while before turning to each other, smiling.

"So… you ready to head out… _King_ Bard?" Elsa asked.

"I am, _Queen_ Elsa." Bard confirmed with a nod.

"Then let's head off." Elsa declared.

"Yes, let's." Bard nodded. Then, both he and Elsa then shifted into their elemental forms and took off, with Elsa constantly creating and sliding down a long ice slide that just went forward ahead and Bard flying ahead with the sun powering him up. Eventually they caught up to the newlyweds who continued to be pulled by their trusty reindeer while the new snowmen couple rode on him, laughing all the way. And so all eight of the heroes raced towards the sun, each of them having learned a new lesson, gained more maturity and a different perspective on things. It was strange to them but it also felt… right.

**The End**


End file.
